Desert gems
by VannuroRB
Summary: Yami and Atemu are the princes of Egypt, thinking they have everything, but they are far from right. It's good! Puzzleshipping and Blindshipping. Might bump up the rating later.
1. The princes of Egypt

Diao: '…'

Me: 'Diao! It was…interesting…it's been a while since I wrote a story based on ancient Egypt'.

Agil: 'You know how much she loves trying Diao'.

Diao: 'Trying to outdo herself'.

Me: T_T

Agil: 'Enjoy this new story!'

Chapter 1- The princes of Egypt

The day was hot, the sun was high in the sky as the farmers ploughed the fields, it was time for Peret once more that year.

Atemu walked through the palace hallways. Atemu was an eighteen year old prince of Egypt. He had black spiky with crimson tips and a few gold bangs draping down over his face. He had crimson coloured eyes and a tan to his skin. He wore the needed royal clothes accompanied with a heliotrope cape and some jewellery accessories.

Atemu looked around at the pillars as he walked past them. Something about them made him feel uneasy, and uneasy he should be.

As soon as he looked away a water balloon hit him in the side of the face, drenching him in some sticky drink. He shook his hands and looked around for the culprit.

'Yami!' Atemu growled 'I know it's you, so come out!'

Atemu walked to one of the pillars and looked behind it, but it was empty, no other person hid behind them.

Then another water balloon hit Atemu in the back, making his cape drenched this time. He turned around when he heard someone laughing to see his brother Yami leaning against a pillar.

Yami was the other-sixteen year old-prince of Egypt. Yami looked similar to Atemu, but because of his Greek mother, there was a few differences between them. For one, Yami had a much paler skin to Atemu's. Yami's mother had a pale skin from her origins, almost like ivory, and it passed down to Yami. He was also very skinny, Atemu had some muscles on him but no matter how much he worked out, Yami always remained skinny. Other small differences were noticeable as well, but there was one thing people couldn't confuse the princes with.

Atemu was the more sensible-and often stressed-brother, whereas Yami was the more mischievous one.

Yami carried on laughing as Atemu held is cape out and watched the drink drip off it.

'Yami! Do you realise where I was going?' Atemu questioned.

'Duh. To see our father' Yami answered.

'I was going to be crowned the next heir of Egypt! And you've just covered me in…' Atemu held his hands out and looked down at his clothes 'Something'.

'Beer' Yami corrected.

'I can't show up like this!' Atemu hissed.

'Take a bath, get some more clothes. It's not like you're going to die from it'.

Atemu growled at Yami but went back the way he came, it wasn't like he had any other choice. Yami caught up with him.

'If you're having a bath, can I join you?' Yami asked.

* * *

They soon got to the baths, they disrobed themselves and sat in the water. Yami rested against the wall, his arms sitting on it. Atemu was busy trying to get his hair wet and riding the starting stench of beer.

Atemu surfaced and sat back as he wiped away the water from his eyes.

'You look more clean now' Yami joked, he gestured one of the slaves to walk forward. He picked up one of the bottles and handed it to Atemu 'Here, this one would be best on you'.

Atemu took the bottle and opened it up, he sniffed it slightly and spread the perfume over his skin.

'You look more relaxed when you take a bath' Yami said.

'Yeah. I guess it's just relaxing' Atemu explained as he rubbed the skin under the water.

'You should take more baths more often if they make you like this'.

'I take enough baths in my life thank you'.

'Well' Yami sunk a little 'You're so laid back you haven't realised how late you are to meet your own father'.

Atemu turned Yami as he pulled a smirk.

'Crap!'

Atemu jumped out of the bath and climbed out, quickly grabbing a towel and drying his naked body, Yami simply stayed where he was-even sunk a little lower.

'I need my clothes immediately!' Atemu demanded, the slaves disbanded and went to retrieve Atemu's clothes.

Atemu turned to Yami and pulled him forcefully out of the water, he put a towel over Yami's hair.

'Why did you drag me out?' Yami questioned as he dried his hair.

'So if dad wants an explanation I can blame you' Atemu spat back.

The slaves came back and dressed Yami and Atemu in some new formal clothes. Atemu grabbed Yami's hand when he was finished getting dressed and pulled him along so they both ran down the corridors.

'We won't get in trouble will we?' Atemu asked.

'No. Not at all' Yami reassured.

* * *

'You two don't even know how much trouble you two are in' Their father said with an added sigh.

Atemu and Yami looked at each other, they knew they were in trouble at least.

Their father sat down on the throne and sighed again 'I'm disappointed in you Atemu. On the day of your inheriting, and you can't even manage yourself to arrive specified'.

'I'm sorry father' Atemu apologised 'But it was Yami's fault'.

'Atemu' He stood up and walked to the two boys 'When you'll become Pharaoh, the only one at fault will be yourself'.

He placed a hand on Atemu's shoulder, Yami watched carefully at his brother. Even though Atemu kept a straight face, Yami knew Atemu far too long to know he was getting angry.

'There is no one else to point the blame to no more Atemu' He carried on, he took his hand away and turned away 'Makes me wonder if you are capable of holding a strong position like this'.

Atemu turned to his father 'I am father! I promise I'll do better, give me another chance!'

He turned to Atemu, setting on the desperation in his eyes. He placed is hand on Atemu's forehead, so they stared at each other in the eye.

'I will give you another chance' He said 'However, if you make any more mistakes I will revoke your heir as Pharaoh. Understood?'

'Yes father' Atemu replied.

'Very well' He took back his hand 'You may leave'.

Atemu bowed quickly to his father and exited swiftly. Yami however stayed and turned to his father.

'Father, Atemu isn't the one at fault' Yami said 'I did cause him to be late. It's my fault'.

His father sighed and put his hands on Yami's shoulders 'Yami, when you was kids, I let you point the blame as much as you wanted. But now you're older, and there are more serious things to attend to. If I let Atemu off on every small mistake he makes, I fear he won't be ready to take over from me'.

'I know father, but Atemu is doing his best' Yami reasoned.

'I know son. But soon I won't be here to tell him what to do, he needs to learn on his own'.

Yami sighed 'Yeah'.

'And maybe the help from is brother might just do' He ruffled Yami's hair making him chuckle 'Now I have business to attend to'.

Yami bowed to his father and left him on his own.

* * *

Atemu sat at the base of a statue of Sobek. He was still sulking over his scolding from his father, no matter how many times his father scolded him for Yami's doings, it always hurt him.

He heard footsteps, and he didn't need to look up to know it was Yami.

'Go away' Atemu muttered.

'What? I live here as well, so I'm free to go where I like' Yami said as he leaned against the statue 'If you don't want people seeing you sulk, you should hide better'.

Atemu rested his head on his arms and they were quiet.

'I did tell dad' Yami said quietly 'That it was my fault, but…'

'But he still blamed me right?' Atemu finished 'Tell me this Yami, why is it you do anything wrong and I'm the one to always get blamed for it?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'Maybe it's because you're the older brother who has to look after me. And I'm the cute younger baby brother who could never get into trouble'.

'Like you are' Atemu growled 'You're always finding a way to get me into trouble'.

Yami chuckled slightly 'Yeah I guess so'.

Yami leaned closer to Atemu 'You know what. You need to relax a little'.

Atemu turned to him and smirked 'And you need to learn the word responsibility'.

Atemu shoved Yami away and they both chuckled slightly. They moved themselves from the statue and looked out across the city they called home.

'One day, you're going to rule all this Atemu' Yami said as he leaned on the wall 'And people will say "King Atemu"'.

Atemu chuckled and smiled slightly 'King Atemu has a ring to it'.

'Don't let it get to your head too much my highness'.

'Leave off' Atemu pushed Yami again and walked off again.

Yami looked back over to the city and rested his head in his hand.

'King Yami' He muttered, a few moments later, chuckling to himself 'No way would dad allow me to be king. He would think I would destroy the city'.

Yami carried on laughing to himself as he walked back inside the palace to further amuse himself once more.

*****************************End of chapter 1****************************

Me: 'Ah, a chapter introducing the two princes. Atemu and Yami'.

Agil: 'They have different mothers. Wouldn't they be half brothers'.

Me: 'Yeah, but I'm too lazy to actually put it in there'.

Diao: 'And where's Yugi. You usually put them together in like the first chapter'.

Me: 'Well, I decided to do something different. Is that wrong?'

Diao: 'Yes'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	2. The present to the princes

Me: 'Well, I can officially concentrate on this story as of now'.

Diao: 'Why is it officially? There's no law against it'.

Me: 'Just…well…shut up!'

Chapter 2-The present to the princes

The next day, Yami was in the baths again the first thing. Being clean was an important need for the princes.

After drying and getting changed Yami wondered around the palace, boredom quickly followed him and he was looking for any opportunity to cause a little trouble-mainly to his brother.

'Yami!'

Yami stopped and turned as his mother approached him, she was wearing fine royal Egyptian clothing over her Greek body.

'What's wrong mother?' Yami asked.

'Oh nothing' She reassured 'I'm sure you're going to go find Atemu, so could you remind him about the celebrations will be at midday, and he can't be late'.

Yami smiled 'Sure mum. No problem'.

'Thank you Yami. You're such a dear'.

She left Yami on his own, he turned and went to find his brother with a smirk on his face.

* * *

It didn't take Yami too long to find Atemu, he was in his chambers as his slaves dressed him in formal clothes.

'All hail king Atemu!' Yami joked.

'Ha ha, so funny' Atemu turned to Yami with his arms crossed over his chest 'You don't realise how important it is'.

'I do' Yami interjected 'I just don't see why you have to beat yourself up over it. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?'

Atemu held his chin 'A fire. An assassin breaking in and killing someone. The gods sending a locust swarm'.

Yami rolled his eyes and grabbed his brothers hand.

'You know, you need to relax before being a king' Yami said.

'Oh no, not another bath' Atemu whined.

'No. I have something even better in mind'.

Yami dragged Atemu out of his room and down the corridor to his own room. When he got there, Yami sat down at a table.

'Senet?' Atemu questioned.

'Yeah. It's a nice calming game, it'll distract you from the stress' Yami explained.

'I don't have time to play silly games like senet anymore'.

Yami sighed 'That's a shame. I was hoping to beat you again'.

'What do you mean again? You never beat me before'.

Yami shrugged his shoulders and hung his head so he could hide the smile. Atemu sighed and sat down opposite Yami.

'Just one game' Atemu warned.

'Yeah. I just need one game to beat you' Yami said as he placed the spools and cones on the table.

'Yami, you can never beat me. I always win'.

After a long and tense game, Atemu finally won.

He sat back and sighed 'Beat you again Yami'.

'Yeah I guess so' Yami said as he picked up the spools and cones.

Atemu looked at Yami to notice the smile on his face, Atemu chuckled.

'You lost yet you're still smiling?' Atemu questioned.

'It's a harmless game' Yami shrugged his shoulders 'If it was a game for life and death then yeah I might be upset. Besides I still have something against you'.

'Oh yeah? What's that then?' Atemu asked, crossing his arms and giving a smug smile.

Yami shrugged his shoulders again 'I don't know. I might've forgotten to tell you that we're late for your celebrations'.

Atemu lost his smile while Yami's grew.

* * *

Atemu and Yami ran down the corridor towards the large hall where the celebrations were going to be held. Atemu was running slightly faster then Yami was.

'This is a catastrophe!' Atemu said as he ran 'Father is going to be mad at me. And you!' He turned to Yami making him stop 'I'm going to kill you later'.

He carried on running with Yami behind him. They stopped at a large door, Atemu was already panicking and Yami could clearly see it.

'I doubt they'll see us even come in' Yami reassured 'You have nothing to worry about'.

They pushed open the doors and looked at the large crowd filling the hall. They all turned to them and cheered when they recognised the two princes.

Atemu turned to Yami and glared at him while he gave him a sheepish smile. They walked through the crowds and to the large throne where their father sat, he stood up as Atemu approached.

'My son' He put his hand on Atemu's shoulder and turned him to the crowd 'Let this be the day that Egypt will be ruled under the new name of Atemu'.

Everyone cheered, his father leaned closer to Atemu.

'And lets hope he isn't late again to anything important' He whispered.

Atemu hung his head, his father wasn't going to let him forget about that for a long time.

They soon got the entertainment going. There was dancers and musicians playing music, everyone was talking to each other and enjoying themselves. Atemu stood next to Yami, and when he knew no one could hear them he leaned closer.

'I'm still going to kill you' Atemu whispered.

Yami chuckled quietly 'That'll look good your highness' Yami joked.

'You're the one that made me look stupid!' Atemu hissed 'What kind of impression do you think I made?'

'That their king needs to relax a little'.

Atemu muttered a few things before turning back to the party. Seth, a respected priest, walked up to their father and tapped him on the shoulder.

'What is it Seth?' He asked.

'My pharaoh, there is a man claiming he has brought the finest present for the two princes' Yami and Atemu stared at each other, wondering what it could be.

'What is it?'

'I don't know my pharaoh, but he is certainly not an assassin, we checked and there are no weapons on him. He wanted to give a gift for the young princes crowning'.

His father sat back and thought for a while 'Yes, alright. Let him enter, but I want the guards to be on alert just in case'.

'Yes my pharaoh'.

Seth walked off through the crowds, Yami turned to Atemu.

'Bet it's a woman' Yami muttered.

'I bet it's not' Atemu whispered back.

The doors opened and a man walked up to them, he bowed when he reached the limit. He was very scruffy looking, and looked like he had been in the desert for a while.

'My pharaoh. It is an honour to be standing in your presence' He said.

'You said you have a present for my sons?' The pharaoh asked.

'Yes. I have heard that prince Atemu will claim the throne very soon, so I thought I would pay my respects and give him something he will find useful'.

'What is it then?'

The man stood up and turned to the doors, they opened once more and another man walked in and behind him was a smaller boy struggling. They walked in until they were close enough, the man pulled the boy so he stood next to the first man.

'What is that?' Their father asked.

'A boy my pharaoh' The man replied.

'I can see that. But what is someone like him doing in my palace?'

'I thought the princes would like a slave to help them around, he's very good at listening to orders, he's not that strong so I doubt he could over power anyone and look' He grabbed the boys face and made him look at the pharaoh 'He does a very cute face. I'm sure he'll fit right in with the others'.

'That doesn't matter! I'm not going to-'

'Father!' Everyone turned to Atemu as his interruption startled them 'I mean…we should give him a chance. After all, it would be a waste if we didn't accept this mans present to us'.

'Yeah' Yami followed Atemu as they walked closer to the boy 'Atemu's right, I'm sure we can find a good use for him somehow'.

Atemu walked up to the boy, he kept his gaze on the ropes tied around his wrists and moved them slightly, ignoring Atemu completely. Atemu held his chin to make him look at him 'What's your name?'

'He's called Yugi' The man replied.

'Yugi huh? I'm sure we could find something for Yugi to do then'.

Yugi glared up at Atemu, and in a split second Yugi bite Atemu hard on the hand.

'Ah!' Atemu let go and looked at his hand 'He bit me!'

Yami laughed 'Sounds like he's good for you then'.

Atemu turned to Yami with a smile, he got behind Yami and pushed him 'I think he should belong to you Yami'.

'What? No, he's yours' Yami complained.

'Yes, but I'm giving him to you. As a brotherly gift'.

'You wanted to kill me!'

'I'm not going to be your pet' Yugi growled 'Especially to two selfish, stubborn princes like you!'

'You shouldn't speak like that to us' Atemu scolded.

'Yeah, you're speaking to the next pharaoh' Yami added.

'Sorry, do accept my sincere apologies'.

Yugi managed to slip one hand out of the rope and pulled the other one off, running straight into the crowd. Yami quickly chased after Yugi, and before long he managed to catch Yugi. He held Yugi tight against his body as Yugi struggled.

'Let me go!'

The men caught up and tied Yugi's wrists together again before taking him off Yami.

'Thank you Prince' They said as they pulled Yugi away from him.

'Take the slave to prince Yami's chambers' Atemu ordered with a smirk.

Yami rolled his eyes, how his brother was going to enjoy him dealing with a bad tempered slave. Yami joined back with Atemu, he put his hand on Yami's shoulder.

'I'm sure you can handle him' Atemu reassured, only making Yami sigh.

* * *

Yami came back to his room when it got darker. He pushed back the door and looked at the person sitting on his bed, Yugi.

Yami took a deep breath and walked towards Yugi. After all, he was a prince and he was his slave, so he should listen to him.

Yami pulled back the curtains surrounding his bed. Yugi sat with his back turned to Yami, but he certainly knew he was there.

'Okay, I'm a prince' Yami started 'And you're my slave now, so you have to do everything I say, and you'd better control your temper of yours otherwise you'll end up in real trouble'.

'I'm sorry' Yugi said quietly 'I-I was just…scared'.

Hearing his timid and sweet voice, Yami's tough act immediately dropped in a second. Yami put his hand on Yugi's shoulder.

'It's going to be okay'.

In an instant Yami was pushed down to the ground, Yugi sat on top of him and tied a ripped cloth over his mouth and round the back of his head. He had been tricked.

Yugi took out another piece of ripped cloth, and after a lengthily fight, he managed to pin Yami's wrists together over his head and tied them tightly together. Yugi got off Yami and stood well back, Yami moved his hands together so he could see them tied up and said something to Yugi, but the cloth muffled his voice and couldn't be heard.

Yugi walked over to the beds and pulled down the curtains, he walked over to the balcony and started tying the ends up together, starting making a rope.

Yami managed to sit himself up and looked for something to cut his binds off. He saw the spears he had against the wall and crawled to them, slipping his arms over them and cutting the cloth with the blade. He turned to check on Yugi, he had managed to get all the curtains tied firmly together and tied it on the balcony. He started climbing down it.

Yami turned back to his wrists as the blade had cut through the cloth, he pulled off his gag and ran to the balcony, watching as Yugi carefully climbed lower to the ground.

Yami hurried out of his room and ran down to the outside courtyard. He spotted Yugi heading to the front gates, only problem was that there was two guards at the gate, and if they caught Yugi, Yami's father would punish him severely.

'Guards!' Yami called out.

They looked up and hurried over to Yami.

'Prince Yami' They bowed 'Is there something wrong?'

Yami opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He looked back at Yugi, he stood watching carefully.

'There's…someone in my room' Yami lied 'Go check it out'.

'Right away sir'.

They ran off and Yami turned to Yugi as he slipped out the gates. Yami ran over to the gates and looked through as Yugi ran down the streets and into the night. Yami sighed and shut the gates, it would be pointless to even try and go after him, besides Yami didn't particularly want him back anyway. He was better off free.

Yami went back to his room, and after untying the rope Yami went to sleep.

****************************End of chapter 2*****************************

Me: 'A very interesting introduction from Yugi'.

Diao: 'And people think he wouldn't hurt a fly'.

Me: 'Yeah. I bet he wanted to rip off Atemu's hand and stuff'.

Diao: 'I would'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	3. The desert thieves

Me: 'Hahahahahaha'.

Diao: 'What're you laughing about?'

Me: 'Ah, I just get a nice enjoyment by destroying princes lives'.

Diao: '…What?'

Chapter 3-The desert thieves

Yami stood at the balcony that overlooked the city. The people were already moving around in the city, though what they were exactly doing was hard to tell.

'Hey' Yami turned to see Atemu walking up next to him 'What's wrong with you? You're so quiet today, it's really scary'.

Yami sighed 'I'm fine'.

Atemu raised an eyebrow 'It hasn't got anything to do with that slave that escaped last night is it?'

Yami laughed 'Now why would that be the reason?'

'I don't know. I was just thinking about anything that happened between yesterday and now, that was the first thing that came into mind'.

'Hmm'.

Yami leaned on the wall and stared distantly out. Atemu rolled his eyes, now he knew what it was like to see himself through Yami's eyes.

'Kind of a slippery kid wasn't he?' Atemu chuckled 'I mean, he escaped once and you caught him, and then he escaped from you'.

'Yeah'.

Atemu sighed, he too looked out at the city, it was better then seeing his depressing brother.

'I wonder what the city is like right now' Atemu said.

'Yeah. Probably more interesting then here' Yami added.

Atemu smirked and turned to Yami 'I'm going to take something out of your book'.

Yami turned to look at Atemu 'What book?'

'I dare you to go outside the palace walls, walk around the city, and come back and tell me everything you saw'.

Yami stared at him for a few moments before turning back to the city view 'Outside the walls?'

Atemu smiled smugly and crossed his arms over his chest.

'I thought so. You would never do a dare I would give you. So now you know how I feel, right Yami-Yami?'

Atemu looked around to try and find his brother, it seemed he had gone missing while he was talking. Atemu looked back inside the palace to see Yami running down the corridor.

'Yami, where are you going?' Atemu asked.

'To grab some things' Yami replied.

Yami ran back to his room. He picked up a cloak and tied it around at the front, he grabbed his sheath with his sword in it and tied it around his waist, concealing it under his cloak.

'What are you doing?' Atemu asked when he caught up.

'What does it look like? Looking the part of a normal civilian' Yami answered.

'You can't mean you're actually going to do it'.

'Of course. Dares are fun'.

'Yami! You could get into trouble!'

'It'll be fine. But if anyone does happen to ask where I am, you don't mind covering for me'.

'But-'

'And I'll buy you something. Hmm, better take these then'.

Yami picked up a small bag and put it in his pocket.

'But…why are you taking your sword?' Atemu questioned, trying to find a way to stop his brother.

'Well I remember dad saying there was some criminals and I just thought if I happen to come across them I can be prepared'.

'Yami, you could get hurt'.

Yami turned to Atemu and smiled 'Are you actually concerned about me?'

Atemu scowled 'Yami, this isn't something to be joking about. You can get badly hurt'.

'Don't worry. I'll be gone for only a few minutes and I'll be back, it'll be like nothing happened. And what could possibly happen?'

'Lots of things!'

Yami sighed and rolled his eyes 'Yeah, only you could think of something. Anyway, I'll see you in a minute'.

Yami ran past Atemu and down the corridors.

'Yami!'

'Cover for me okay?' Yami shouted back before he made a turn.

Atemu ran back to the balcony and looked down into the courtyard, Yami ran quickly to a acacia tree and climbed up it to reach the wall, where he climbed over that and disappeared.

'This isn't good' Atemu muttered.

'What's wrong?'

Atemu turned around to see his mother walking up to him.

'N-Nothing mother' Atemu reassured.

'Where's Yami? You're usually spending time with him'.

'Oh…err…he had things to do…I think…'

'Oh, I guess then you have time to do things you want to do'.

'Y-Yeah…I guess'.

She walked off, leaving Atemu nervous. When she had gone Atemu turned to find Yami hopefully, but he was gone.

'Yami, come back'.

* * *

Yami walked through the city streets. There was many people walking around, occasionally pushing past Yami, but he didn't mind that.

There was people selling food, jewels and there was even a merchant selling pet monkeys for the nobles.

"I wonder if I should buy Atemu a monkey as a gift" Yami imagined Atemu trying to rule the kingdom with a monkey bothering him "Nah, he won't like it. Probably would remind him of me".

Yami carried on walking when he found a stall that he was sure he could find a present for Atemu. He bartered with the man and managed to get the necklace he wanted, he pocketed it and carried on walking.

"Something for Atemu. I wonder what the peasant part is like".

Yami carried on until he came down to the river Nile banks, Yami watched as the farmers ploughed the fields. Yami was fascinated by the simplest of things, even the growing of food.

Yami soon left the fields and walked around the peasant area of the city. The houses weren't as attractable as the ones Yami had seen of the nobles-small hovel if anything. There was wives doing their woman business while looking after small children, they were skinny and had rags for clothes.

Yami watched each of them saddened. He couldn't believe that something like this would be happening in his home city, it made him feel guilty that he was a prince and would get anything he wanted if he asked.

"Perhaps…I can ask my dad to do something about it".

There was a scream and Yami turned to see a girl running away from a group of horsemen, one of the had a noose and threw it at the girl, catching her arm and pulling her towards them.

Yami could clearly see that these people weren't very at all friendly. Yami took out his sword and rushed over to them, cutting the rope in half. The girl stood behind Yami for protection.

'What is this? A little runt?' One of the men questioned.

'You better get out of here before you regret it!' Yami threatened.

They laughed together 'Hey, Bakura, I think he threatened you'.

'I think so' The one nearest to Yami replied 'You've got a hot temper on you kid. But…I think I have a way to sell you on'.

'Leave! Now!'

'Not without my precious cargo'.

'What are you talking about?'

Then another horseman snuck up behind Yami and hit him over the head with the end of his sword. Yami fell to the ground unconscious, they laughed again as Bakura bent down and picked him up, settling his limp body over his horse. The other horsemen grabbed the girl again and ran off to collect some more people.

'I bet some rich woman would die for him' Bakura chuckled 'Lets get out of here before anyone else notices!'

Bakura whipped the reins on his horse and ran back out of the city borders with his henchmen right behind him, and Yami still unconscious and unaware.

* * *

Atemu's father sat and listened as Seth informed him about some slave hunters raiding the lower parts of the city and kidnapping some people to sell on. Atemu tried to listen as well but couldn't help but worry.

Yami had been gone for over an hour or more, and with Seth saying about slave hunters, he feared for the worst of Yami's safety.

'I don't think there is much we can do' He said 'We don't know where there base is, how many they are, or if they're dangerous or not. Seth, we should just give our apologies to the families'.

'Very well, my Pharaoh' Seth walked off and shut the doors behind him.

'Do you think it's the best we can do?' Atemu questioned.

'We don't know anything about these people Atemu' His father explained 'For all we know, they could be our enemies, hoping to drive our forces out of the city and then take over when we're at our most vulnerable. I can't take that chance'.

'Oh…right…'

He turned to look at Atemu 'Something is on your mind. It can't be healthy, what is it? Do you question my orders?'

'No…but…' Atemu took a deep breath 'I dared Yami to go into the city'.

'What?'

'He was acting really weird, I thought if I dared him to do something stupid he might be back to his old self again, it was supposed to be a joke, but he ended up going. He said he wouldn't take to long, but he hasn't come back yet, and with the slave hunters kidnapping the people…I'm worried about Yami, he's foolish enough to go down to the peasant part'.

He stood up and backhanded Atemu across the face, Atemu put his hand over his throbbing cheek.

'If anyone's foolish, it's you Atemu!' His father scolded 'How could you make him go outside the walls? He could've got hurt! What would have done if he had got hurt?'

'I-I don't know. But I didn't force him, he did it on his own. I did try and stop him'.

His father glared at him for a while before turning 'You have a chance to gain my apologies Atemu'.

'By doing what?' Atemu asked.

'You will find your brother, and you better pray he isn't hurt'.

He walked off, leaving Atemu alone. There was no way around it, he was going to find Yami, alive and well.

* * *

'Is he awake?' Someone asked.

Yami gave a small groan. There was a massive pain coming from the back of his head, he just wished to sleep forever.

'Lets wake him up'.

There was a splash and a sudden rush of coldness on Yami's skin to get him to open his eyes, his body was drenched with water as the men who were on horses laughed at him, Bakura holding an empty bucket where the water once was.

'Welcome back, pretty boy' Bakura smirked.

Yami looked around, noticing he wasn't back in the city. They were by the Nile again, and a desert surrounded them. There was tents pitched up in everyplace, and people walked around doing there own things. There was a boat gently sleeping on the Nile waters, presumably belonging to them.

Yami's wrists were tied together which was stuck to a pole, buried deep into the sand. He laid with his arms up against the wood and his body on the sand. He sat up so he could face them.

'Where am I?' Yami demanded.

They laughed with each other, obviously not taking Yami very seriously.

'He's very demanding isn't he?' They chortled.

'Listen kid, if you want to survive you better listen to our orders. Understand?'

'No way!'

'Bakura, he has such a bad attitude' One of the men complained 'No one will want to buy him'.

Bakura smirked 'Well we'll just have to break it out of him. I'm sure on the way a couple of whips will make him see sense'.

'Why not just now?'

'Because I'm tired. So he'll just wait. Alright?'

'Yes Bakura'.

'Lets go. I'm starving'.

They walked away. Yami pulled on the ropes but they didn't budge, and there was no way he was going to e sold to someone.

'Hey!' They stopped and turned to look at Yami 'Do you know who I am?'

'A brat?' One of them joked.

'I am Yami. Son of the Pharaoh of Egypt and prince'.

They whispered to each other while Bakura stared at Yami as he gave a smirk.

'If the Pharaoh finds us, he'll have our heads' One of them said.

'But even if we take him back, we'll still be in trouble' Another said.

'Perhaps we could beg for mercy?'

'I have an even better idea' Bakura said turning to them 'We'll sell him to the highest bidding woman and give him over as a pet for her. I think Nubia would be the best place for him'.

'But, the Pharaoh-'

'The Pharaoh doesn't even know we exist!' Bakura spat 'Let alone where we are or where we'll be going. He won't know about his son, so don't worry about your damn heads'.

'Yes Bakura'.

They started walking again.

'Hey you can't leave me like this!' Yami called out.

'Watch us!' Bakura shouted back, leaving Yami on his own.

Yami pulled at the rope but it was no use, it only tightened and cut into his wrists. Yami thought it best if he stopped before he made his wrists bleed.

Yami rested his head against the pole and closed his eyes.

"Atemu, please find me".

* * *

Atemu waited impatiently for the guards to return. He sent out some guards to go searching around the city, in case Yami was just hiding. But he had a gut feeling they were going to end up without Yami.

The doors opened and Atemu looked as the group of guards approached, no Yami with them.

'I take it you didn't find him' Atemu said.

'No sir' One guard replied 'I don't think he's in the city'.

Atemu sighed 'I was afraid of that. Alright then, I want you to go as far as possible and track down my brother. Ask people if you wish the way to go. Just find my brother'.

'Yes sir. We'll try and be as fast as possible'.

They left again. Atemu sighed and looked out of the window, it was getting much later on in the day, and soon it would turn to night.

'Yami. I'm sorry' Atemu said to himself 'I just pray that you're safe right now'.

* * *

Yami sat and glared at his ropes. He had figured out what to do, if he could hopefully, commandeer their ship then go down until he reached the city, it would probably be easiest.

Only problem was, the ropes around his wrists were still there. He had no knife and every time he tried to pull his wrists out they would tighten and cut his skin. So now, he just had to think of a way to get them off.

"Damn! I can't think of anything! How did that slave do it?"

Yami thought back to when Yugi was in his presence. When he managed to break away.

Yami remembered that he was able to take one hand out first and pull the ropes off the other one.

Yami pulled one wrist down and lifted the other one up, and vice versa as well, until one of his hands slipped free. Yami pulled off the rope on his other wrist and stood up.

'Hey!' Yami looked around as a man spotted him 'He's escaped!'

Yami quickly ran away, unfortunately the men were already chasing him, so getting to the boat was impossible.

While Yami ran a man jumped him and hit Yami in the leg with a club. Yami tripped as the pain spread through his leg, but he pushed himself up and began running again, this time into the desert.

The men stopped at the edge of their camp.

'He got away Bakura' The man said.

'I can see that' Bakura growled.

'Shall we track him down?' One of them asked.

'No. He won't get far with that injury on his leg, the desert will kill him off. Lets just deal with the others'.

Bakura went back to the camp, followed by the others. Yami continued running into the desert until he couldn't be seen anymore.

***************************End of chapter 3******************************

Me: 'Yami's gonna be alone in the desert'.

Diao: 'That's dangerous, not to mention stupid'.

Me: 'Yeah, well, who cares?'

Agil: 'The people who are going to read this'.

Me: 'Oh yeah…I'm sure Yami will be fine!'

Diao: 'He's cursed by your words'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	4. Desert walk

Me: 'Well. I just wanted to write Yami in the desert'.

Diao: 'Like you usually would'.

Agil: 'Place bets if Yami will survive or not!'

Diao: 'Agil. He's the main character, of course he will'.

Chapter 4- Desert walk

Yami ran into the desert as far as he could, when he thought no one would catch up to him, he stopped running. He caught his breath back and checked on his leg. It had a large bruise on it, and it had swelled with the added red colour around it. Yami tried standing on it, but it hurt too much to do so.

'I better keep walking' Yami muttered, he started limping through the sands.

He had to get back home, though he didn't know the way back home, if he found people it was good enough for him.

* * *

Yami began walking through the desert. During the day he would walk further towards the sands, and during night he would rest when it was cool. But this line of approach soon came to be intolerable.

Walking through the heat during the day, Yami would get hot easily and it caused him to stop several times. So Yami tried to rest during the day and walk during the cool nights, it worked if only his sleep didn't try and catch him.

There was times Yami thought he saw water, or people waving at him, but Yami knew better that they were illusions and carried on walking. What he wouldn't give though for them to be real.

* * *

Yami had walked for about three or more days. And no sign of people. He began to wonder if this was such a good idea in the first place.

His walk was slow and wobbly as he need water and food desperately. He knew there wasn't going to be any people coming too soon, and he had attracted some unwanted quests of vultures, waiting to pick him apart. They wouldn't have to wait long, Yami figured he would be dead sometime soon.

Yami tripped on a rock poking out of the sand and came face to the sand. Yami didn't bother getting back up, it was just too much to do. He sighed and closed his eyes, he just hoped death would come quickly.

Yami looked up when he heard a pathetic bleat. There was a lamb standing in front of him, it sniffed Yami's hair cautiously. Of course Yami first thought that this was another illusion, but how close did illusions come?

The lamb skipped away, Yami coughed and sat up.

'Wait' Yami called out weakly and crawled to follow it.

If a sheep was surviving in the desert, someone had to be looking after it.

Soon the lamb lead Yami back to the herd of sheep. Yami crawled around until he found the water trough, he pulled himself up and cupped his hands into the water, taking it back out and splashing the water over his face.

He then took water out and drank it all, it burned down his throat but he still persisted to drink as much as he could. After about the fourth drink, Yami stopped as he was breathing heavily. He stared at his reflection in the water before he fainted.

* * *

The sheep moved out of the way as three kids herded them, hopefully back to their pen they made.

'Musa' the younger one said as she tugged on his sleeve.

'What is it Kanika?' He asked.

She pointed to the water trough. Yami still laid unconscious against the water trough, one arm dangling in the water.

'Go find Heba' He ordered his younger brother. He quickly ran off as they approached cautiously.

The little boy ran back to the camp, heading to someone who held a basket of fruit.

'Heba! Heba!'

Heba turned as the little boy clung to him.

'What is it Tor?' Heba asked.

'There's a funny man where the sheep are' Tor explained.

Heba chuckled and put down the basket 'Alright, where is he?'

Tor grabbed his hand and pulled him back. Heba had often fallen for the trick to play imaginary friends with the children, they often pulled him away from chores to play with them, why should this be any different?

The children had opted to poking Yami with a stick to see if that woke him up, but no such joy.

'Is he dead?' The girl asked.

'I don't know'.

'Over here Heba!'

They stepped back so Heba could see him. Heba gasped and knelt down by Yami.

'Hey, are you okay sir?' Heba asked, he held his face but there was no signs of consciousness 'You're going to be fine now'.

* * *

There was a nice cool rush going down Yami's throat, Yami could feel himself coming around, and when the water stopped going through him he started coughing again.

'Can you hear me?' Someone asked.

Yami opened his eyes slightly to see someone holding him in their arms, he smiled when he saw Yami's eyes.

'How are you feeling?' He asked.

Yami groaned and rubbed his eyes, not entirely sure where he was-though it was obviously a tent. He picked up a small jug and turned back to Yami.

'Do you want another drink?' He asked. Yami nodded and sat up, he took the jug out of his hands and drank the water inside, it felt so good to have water back in his body again. When he finished he handed it back to the boy and wiped his mouth.

'You must've been out in the desert a long time' He said as he looked at the near empty jug, he set it down beside him 'What was you doing out in the desert anyway?'

'Long story' Yami replied as he laid back down again.

'Heba' Heba turned around as someone walked into the tent 'I got the food you wanted-'

He stopped as soon as he and Yami looked at each other, it was someone Yami couldn't forget.

'You' Yugi said.

Yami gave a nervous smile, while Yugi glared at him. Yugi put down the bowl of fruit he had, picked up the jug of water and threw the remaining water over Yami. As Yami wiped the water from his eyes Yugi threw the jug at Yami's stomach, making Yami curl up.

Heba looked up at Yugi as he smiled at Heba, gave a nod and left the tent.

Heba looked confused at Yami as he tried to fight the pain.

* * *

They left Yami alone for a while to rest up on his leg, after walking around the desert for a long time, Yami didn't mind the rest.

After a while, it started to turn to night and Yami's hunger started to creep back.

He decided to get changed in the scruffy tunic they gave him, instead of wearing the wet clothes all the time. Yami turned around but jumped back when he saw Heba glaring at him.

'Umm…hi' Yami said, thinking it was the best thing to say.

Heba held out a long wooden walking stick. Yami looked at it then back to Heba.

'For your leg' Heba explained.

'Oh, right' Yami walked over to him and took it 'Thank you'.

Heba gave one last glare at Yami before leaving the tent, seemed that Yugi had already explained to everyone who Yami was.

Yami walked out of the tent and ventured around. He found the group of people sitting around the fire, yet he felt a little nervous about sitting with them just yet.

'Hey it's the prince!' A kid yelled out and waved at Yami.

Yami waved back and made his way towards them, it wasn't like he could hide anymore. When Yami got closer he realised there was only one space left.

And that was between Yugi and Heba.

Yami took a deep breath and sat down between them, he looked at them both, but they ignored him so he didn't try to get their attention.

Yami picked up a fruit, but he soon dropped it as Yug hit his hand.

'What was that for?' Yami asked.

'You can't eat yet!' Yugi hissed.

'Oh' Yami picked up the fruit and put it back 'Sorry'.

Yugi turned his head and looked the other way. It looked like it was going to take a long time for him to get Yugi to like him again.

'People let us thank the lord' A man said as he walked around the circle of people 'For this bountiful of food. And for good health. And the power to stay strong'.

'Thank you' They all said, excluding Yami, he just sat there not sure what to do.

The man walked over to them and sat down between Yami and Heba.

'Well, it's nice to see you around' He said turning to Yami.

'Oh…thanks' Yami said nervously.

'This is my father, Amen' Yugi introduced as he picked up some food.

'Oh. It's nice to meet you' Yami greeted.

'Same here. When Yugi first described you, I thought you would be much different. But you are certainly fine in person'.

He laughed and Yami laughed along, only nervously. This man was Yugi's father? He was nothing like the tempered Yugi.

'I don't think I want to know but…what would you have done if I was like what Yugi described me as?' Yami questioned.

'Oh the normal. Chasing you back into the desert' Amen casually said as he bit into some bread.

Yami looked away, this man was really strange to him.

Yami reached for some meat as the same time Yugi did, their hands touched and they looked at each other. Yugi pulled his hand away and looked the other way.

'Sorry' Yugi bitterly replied.

'No, you can have it' Yami said.

Yugi looked at him, but didn't take any second chance to take the meat away. Amen chuckled.

'Don't worry about my sons' Amen reassured as he put his arm around Heba 'Just like twins they are, they stick up for each other'.

'Father, he kidnapped Yugi' Heba explained 'How can you be so happy?'

'I didn't kidnap Yugi' Yami defended.

'Oh no, you just took me away from my home and planned to make me your slave' Yugi spat.

'It wasn't like that. I didn't know about you, and…I would've let you go anyway'.

Yugi turned to Yami but looked away 'Yeah, right'.

'I…would've…'

Amen chuckled, this time wrapping his arm around Yami's shoulders.

'Yugi forgets that the great god forgives those who have done wrongdoing' Amen hinted, but Yugi ignored him 'What kind of beastly sons do I have?'

He let go of Yami, Yami turned to Yugi but he still ignored him.

'It's true…I would've let you go' Yami whispered.

'Yeah right, you're just saying that because you're here with me now' Yugi turned to glare at Yami 'You're a prince. And you don't care for anyone else, so why care about me right? You all make me sick'.

Yugi turned away from Yami and talked with the other people. Yami didn't try to talk to Yugi again, he knew he would get the same response each time. But it hurt him to think that Yugi hated him, he just wanted to prove that he wasn't all that bad. But it wasn't like there was a chance to do that again.

During the night hardly no one talked to Yami, they let him wallow in his own sadness in his own way.

****************************End of chapter 4*****************************

Me: 'And that's why you should never kidnap someone'.

Diao: 'Yeah…right. I'll take your word for it Vann'.

Me: 'Oh dear. Yugi ain't happy. I wonder if Yami can change it around. Hehehe…'

Diao: 'You have something sick in your mind, don't you?'

Me: 'For once, no. No I don't'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	5. A peasant life

Me: 'Ah, yes. Yami is in Yugi's mercy now'.

Diao: 'Why do you sound like Yugi is going to stab Yami or something?'

Me: '…'

Diao: 'He's not, is he?'

Chapter 5-A peasant life

Yami was asleep in his bed, after last night of being welcomed as a outsider he couldn't wait to fall asleep.

Yugi stood at the opening of the tent and watched Yami sleep, he didn't know Yugi was watching him.

'What are you doing?'

Yugi jumped back and turned to his brother 'Heba!'

'Why was you watching him sleeping?' Heba questioned.

'Dad told me to wake him up' Yugi explained, he crossed his arms over his chest 'But I don't want to go in there'.

'Understandable. But you know dad will force you one way or another'.

'I know, I know' Yugi took a deep breath and turned back to the tent 'Here goes nothing'.

Yugi walked inside the tent and Heba walked off to leave them on their own.

Yugi walked carefully to the sleeping Yami, he kneeled down by him and shook his shoulders.

'Wake up' Yugi whispered.

Yami groaned and turned over in his bed, ignoring Yugi. Yugi glared at him and decided to punch him on the arm, it worked as Yami woke up and upon seeing Yugi sat up.

'Morning' Yugi said.

'Uh…yeah' Yami ran his hand through his hair 'Did I…over sleep?'

'Just a bit'.

Yugi stood up and was about to walk out.

'Yugi, wait!' Yugi stopped and turned to Yami 'I just…Can't we…be friends?'

Yugi turned to look away from Yami, a faint pink colour filling his cheeks.

'D-Don't take too long' Yugi said 'To get up'.

Yugi left Yami on his own. Yami sighed and pulled the covers off of him and got changed in some new clothes, it looked like the rift between him and Yugi might not be fixed.

* * *

As soon as Yami stepped out he walked into the familiar Heba, he carried pots in his arms.

'Sorry' Yami apologised 'Do you need a hand?'

Heba looked away 'No thanks'.

Heba carried on, Yami sighed again, he couldn't wait to get out of there before they roasted him.

Yami looked up and saw Yugi with the sheep. He stroked one as it drank from the water trough.

Yami took a deep breath and walked over to Yugi. He seemed to not notice Yami approaching him.

'You have to remember to drink a lot' Yugi said to the sheep 'We'll be upset if something happened to the little one'.

'Do you often talk to sheep?' Yami asked. Yugi glared up at him 'I-I meant it as a joke'.

Yugi looked away and continued to stroke the sheep's back as it drank.

'So…err…do you look after the sheep?' Yami asked.

'We take it in turns' Yugi answered.

'Oh…I see'.

Yugi started to walk away but Yami kept up with him.

'Do you have an annoying habit of following people?' Yugi asked.

'Only when I'm trying to clear my name' Yami replied.

Yugi sighed and turned to Yami 'What do you think I'm going to be like? All happy people and stuff?'

'I know…you don't really like me. But please, I swear I didn't know about you, only when I saw you' Yugi sighed and looked away 'And…I might've not let you go…but I wasn't going to be mean to you, I swear, I was…going to look after you'.

Yugi hid his face as he blushed slightly, even Yami blushed slightly at his words.

'Well…at least your honest' Yugi said, he turned back to Yami and smiled slightly 'I…Guess I could…' Yugi took a deep breath 'Maybe give you another chance'.

Yami smiled 'Thank you Yugi'.

'Prince!'

Yami turned around right as the kids took the walking stick from him and ran off. Yami watched as they ran through the sheep herd.

'Musa, give that back right now!' Yugi scolded.

Musa handed the stick over to his younger brother and he ran of as well.

'Don't worry' Yami reassured 'They're just kids'.

Yami decided to limp after them, they laughed and continued to dodge Yami-handing it other to each other.

Yugi managed to grab it out of Tor's hands 'I've got it Yami'.

'Thanks'.

Yami limped back to Yugi.

'You kids should know better' Yugi scolded 'Don't do this again'.

They giggled between them and ran past Yami, accidentally pushing him into Yugi, and they both fell over as the kids ran off.

'Sorry, sorry' Yami apologised as he sat up.

'It's alright' Yugi reassured.

They stared at each other, both blushing at each other. Yami was the first one to move, he got off Yugi and sat on his knees.

'Sorry' Yami apologised.

Yugi sat up and held out the stick to Yami 'Here'.

'Thanks'.

Yugi stood up and helped Yami up, they stared at each other and smiled.

'I…will so tell them not to do that again' Yugi assured.

'It's alright, they're just kids. They're just messing around'.

Yugi smiled and they carried on walking again, perhaps it wasn't that hard at all.

* * *

Heba looked up when he heard Yugi's voice, he sounded happy. Which was surprising.

Yugi walked with Yami, they talked to each other, seemingly happy. Yugi stopped at the well and pulled out the bucket of water while Yami leaned against the wall of the well.

Heba found it incredibly hard to restrain himself. He marched up to them, but they didn't notice him approaching.

'Yugi'.

Yugi turned around to look at Heba 'Something wrong Heba?'

'Dad wants you' Heba lied.

'What? Why?'

'I don't know. It's dad, he just wants to talk to you'.

Yugi shrugged his shoulders and pushed the bucket in Yami's hands.

'You can hold this for a while' Yugi walked off, leaving Yami confused.

'Uh…sure'.

When Yugi was out of sight, Heba turned to Yami, making Yami flinch slightly.

'I know what you're doing' Heba said 'And let me tell you I am not going to stand for it'.

'I…uh…don't know what you mean' Yami said innocently.

'Me and Yugi are twins, born on the same day, and I would anything, anything to make sure he wouldn't get hurt. So if I see you ever trying to seduce Yugi again, I'll make sure you will get what you deserve. Understand?'

'Err…y-yes' Yami replied.

'Good'.

Heba gave one final glare to Yami before walking off. Yami stared confused and turned to his reflection in the bucket, did it really seem like that? He was only trying to prove to Yugi he wasn't this stuck-up prince Yugi thought he was.

* * *

When it got darker they all sat around the fire again and ate the food. Yugi and Yami sat together and talked to each other, not unnoticed by Heba. He glared at Yami, he seemed to not take his warning seriously.

"Perhaps I should remind him then".

Heba got up and walked over to them, sitting in between Yugi and Yami, breaking up the conversation.

'Sorry, was I interrupting?' Heba asked.

'N-No' Yugi replied.

Heba turned to Yami, giving him a glare. Yami flinched again and didn't try to talk to Yugi again.

'Prince' Yami looked up as the kids on the other side of the circle called him 'What's it like being the prince of Egypt?'

Yami smiled slightly 'Well…I'm not quite sure you would be interested'.

There was a chorus of "please" from the kids, making Yami laugh.

'Okay, well…umm…I guess it's nice for a while' Yami begun 'I mean, when you're a kid you can get what you want, people do what you ask them to do. It's great, you don't have to worry about anything in the world. But…I got bored really quickly, I would find myself doing pranks on my older brother just to amuse myself. As we got older we were taught to be more serious about things, and learnt how to run the city when our father would pass away. It was hard work, somehow Atemu managed to pull it off, I could never be as great as him'.

Yami looked up at the kids who watched patiently.

'So…err…to sum it up. It's good, but hard work' Yami finished.

They shrugged their shoulders and continued back with their conversations. Yami focused back on his dinner, feeling a little foolish about spurting out about something that wasn't important.

Yugi looked towards Yami as he slowly picked at his dinner. He smiled slightly and continued talking to Heba.

* * *

When Yami returned to his tent he stopped when he saw Yugi sat outside. Apparently waiting for him.

Yugi stood up and walked up to him.

'You…might be right' Yugi said quietly 'You…might not be who I first thought you was'.

Yami smiled 'Thank you Yugi-'

'However' Yugi continued and poked Yami in the chest 'It doesn't mean we can be friends. I'm still sore over the kidnapping thing'.

'But, I didn't kidnap you'.

'I know. But I was given to you so that makes you responsible'.

'Nice'.

'Just be glad I haven't pushed you out into the desert again'.

Yugi smiled up at Yami as he smiled back.

'Sudden change of heart?' Yami joked.

'Oh shut up' Yugi pouted and crossed his arms over his chest 'I have to be defensive seeing as strangers kidnapped me-'

Yugi broke off as Yami pulled him close and put his arms around him for a tight hug.

'Thank you Yugi' Yami whispered.

Yugi stayed still for several moments, but her managed to put his arms around Yami and hugged him back. He quite liked the feel of Yami's body against his own., even if it was just a hug.

Heba walked around, trying to find his brother. He stopped and hid himself behind one of the tents while he spied on his brother, he was in a tight embrace with none other then Yami. It made him angry, he had warned Yami to stay away from his brother and now he was completely ignoring Heba.

"We'll see".

Heba walked off, leaving the two with each other.

Yugi and Yami let go of each other, Yugi blushing to a red colour.

'I…I better head to bed' Yugi said as he hid his face 'S-See you in the morning'.

'Night Yugi'.

Yugi gave a nod and quickly hurried off, Yami went inside the tent and quickly got ready for bed.

He laid in his bed, thinking back to the moments of that day with Yugi, and the two of them hugging. Yami smiled and closed his eyes, whatever the feeling, he liked it.

****************************End of chapter 5*****************************

Me: 'So, Yugi lightened up a bit'.

Diao: 'Not for long I bet'.

Me: 'I'm not that mean Diao'.

Diao: 'Sure Vann, sure'.

Me: Pouts.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	6. Flowers on a hill

Me: 'I haven't completely swayed Yugi'.

Diao: 'You?'

Me: 'Yeah, so I think this chapter will just be that. If it's interesting or not, I'll let you decide'.

Chapter 6-Flowers on a hill

Yami woke up to the sound of people moving around. He got his head back round to reality and quickly got dressed, fearing he had over slept and missed breakfast.

As soon as Yami stepped out of the tent a loaf of bread was held out to him.

'You need to learn to wake up quicker' Yugi advised.

'Oh yeah. Thank you'.

Yami took the bread out of Yugi's hands, Yugi turned to him and crossed his arms over his chest.

'Next time, do try and wake up in time for breakfast'.

'I will. I promise'.

Yugi smiled and walked off, Yami broke the loaf in half and took a bite out of it. If Yugi was willing to save him food on times when he missed out on meals, then it was certainly an improvement.

Yami walked around as he ate his late breakfast, but only soon he ran into someone he didn't want to meet.

'S-Sorry Heba' Yami apologised.

Heba turned his head and carried on walking, Yami noticed the basket he was carrying was a little to heavy for him as he had to keep moving it up in his arms to hold it.

'Do you need any help Heba?' Yami asked.

'No' Heba replied quickly and walked off.

Yami sighed and carried on walking, it seemed Heba was going to take longer then Yugi would. He just hoped that it wasn't going to be painful as well.

* * *

Yami found Yugi sometime later, for the day he had the job as cleaning the clothes. Yami took a deep breath and walked over to him, he had forgiven him even if it was a little, so he would like seeing Yami.

'Hey' Yami said as he got closer.

Yugi looked up at him 'Oh, hi. Come to watch me slave away?'

'N-No. I…err…wanted to see if there was anything I could do'.

Yugi began laughing, it was so much that Yugi had to stop what he was doing until his laughing fit subsided.

'That's so funny' Yugi said as he wiped a tear away 'You asking me if I need help'.

'But…I was being serious'.

Yugi turned to look at Yami 'Really?'

'Yes. I'd…do anything you told me to do'.

Yugi smirked at the thought but looked back at the wet clothing he had.

'I…could do with another bucket of water from the well' Yugi said 'But if that's too much trouble'.

'It's okay, I can get it'.

Yugi watched as Yami limped away towards the well. He giggled to himself and carried on washing.

Yami came to the well, he pulled on the rope and the bucket came out, he grabbed it and replaced it with an empty one.

Heba, who had been carrying a basket of fruit, stopped to watch Yami by the well. It seemed suspicious that Yami would be at the well at his own accord, so decided to follow Yami to wherever he was going.

Yami returned back to Yugi with the bucket full of water. Yugi chuckled but took the bucket from him.

'Thank you Yami' Yugi appreciated as he poured the water into the basin.

'Anything else I can help out with?' Yami asked.

'No your highness, I can handle everything on my own thanks'.

Yugi turned to Yami and smiled, who returned the smile. He pulled up his knees and hugged them while he talked to Yugi.

Heba stood further back, watching Yugi and Yami have a normal conversation with each other. He felt infuriated that his brother was letting Yami getting close to him, and what made it worse, Yugi was letting him do this. But he kept himself a safe distance away to watch them carefully.

Yami and Yugi talked about trivial things, Yugi would try to end the conversation quickly, so Yami tried a different approach.

'Yugi'.

Yugi looked up at Yami only to get his face wet with water. Yami started laughing as Yugi wiped his eyes.

'Think you're so smart?' Yugi asked jokingly as he splashed water over Yami.

Yami smirked and soaked his arms in the water and grabbed Yugi, pulling him close.

'No! Yami! Let go!' Yugi begged as Yami poured water from the basin over Yugi's hair.

He struggled in Yami's grip while laughing, he then picked up a wet cloth from the basin and smothered Yami's face with it. Yugi pushed him over and removed the cloth from his face, laughing at Yami's wet and frazzled face.

'Next time, don't try and get me wet again' Yugi advised.

'I won't after this' Yami reassured as he wiped his face dry.

Yugi giggled and put the cloth back in the basin. They stared at each other, a little blushed.

When someone coughed they looked up to see Heba standing over them. Yugi got off Yami and tried to get rid of his blush.

'S-Something you wanted Heba?' Yugi asked.

'Yes. Yami'.

Yami flinched, but stood up. Seeing Heba's glare towards him, he didn't need to ask what it was about.

'See you in a minute Yugi' Yami said as he followed Heba.

They walked a few feet away from Yugi, he went back to cleaning the clothes.

Heba turned to Yami when they were far enough from Yugi, the instant glare of death was enough to frighten Yami.

'I thought you understood' Heba growled.

'I…I wasn't doing anything' Yami defended.

'You might be a prince and you might get what you want back home, but the one thing you're not getting is my brother'.

'I-I wasn't'.

'Yeah, sure you wasn't'.

Yami decided that now was the perfect time to try and get Heba to understand that he wasn't a stuck-up prince he thought he was.

'I'm sorry that I couldn't make you believe me any other way' Yami said, his confident voice making Heba look up at him 'But if you won't be willing to accept the truth, then that certainly says a lot about you'.

'How dare you-'

'And another thing' Yami continued 'I don't think you should make decisions for your brother. Twins or not, Yugi is old enough and capable of thinking on his own, so I don't think you should tell me to stay away from him because I think he doesn't want that. So maybe you should understand this: You can't control Yugi, so just leave me alone and let him do his own thing'.

Heba stared at Yami, surprised he took a forceful stand. But Heba smiled spitefully, he put his hand in the basket and picked up a mango.

'You think you're so smart' Heba said as he squashed the mango in his hands.

Heba rubbed the squashed mango into Yami's face, drenching himself with the juice that seeped out. When the juice had run out Heba threw the mango to the floor.

'But we're brothers, and I'll do everything to protect him'.

Heba walked past Yami, nudged him on the way. Yami wiped off the juice running down his face the best he could, perhaps that approach wasn't the best one for Heba.

* * *

Yugi handed Yami a wet cloth so he could wash his face off from the juice. Yami had explained to Yugi about half of the conversation he had with Heba, missing out the parts where Heba thought Yami was flirting with Yugi in case he thought the same.

'I'm sorry about Heba' Yugi apologised 'I don't know what's got into him. He's gone so protective of me since I was taken away'.

'That's alright' Yami reassured 'It's fine'.

'No it's not. Heba shouldn't be behaving this way at all. Seriously, I'm going to kill him one day'.

'No, don't do that'.

'He just pisses me off, so much'.

Yami held Yugi's hand and stroked it to calm him down.

'Heba is only looking out for you. It's what brothers do'.

Yugi took a deep breath and smiled at Yami 'Yeah. I guess so. Still…he shouldn't have to, I can look out for myself'.

'I told him the exact same thing'.

Yugi held Yami's hand tighter 'Thank you, for at least trying to stick up for me'.

Yami blushed to a pink colour 'It was nothing'.

Yugi smiled at him but let go of his hand 'I have to get back to work, so if you distract me, I'll dunk your head in the water'.

Yami laughed and stood up 'I had something to do anyway, see you later'.

'Sure'.

Yami walked off, leaving Yugi to finish cleaning the clothes.

* * *

Yami didn't have to wonder far until he saw the three children playing with each other. Musa, Kanika and Tor. He took a deep breath and walked towards them.

'Hey kids' Yami said.

They looked up at Yami 'Hey Prince'.

Yami chuckled and sat down with them.

'Say, you would help me right?' Yami asked.

'Depends'.

'Well, you know Yugi well right?' They nodded their heads 'Then perhaps you know what he'd like for a present'.

'Present?' The younger boy questioned.

'Yeah. I was thinking about getting him something he likes, sort of a way to make friends with him. So, will you help?'

The kids huddled with each other and whispered, something Yami couldn't hear what it was about.

'Diamonds' One of them said.

'D-Diamonds?' Yami repeated.

'And emeralds, shiny stones like that'.

'I…see…I'm not sure where I can find those around here'.

They giggled and stood up 'It's what he likes though'.

They ran off leaving Yami behind, he sighed and stood up. This line of approach was also harder then the one with Heba.

Yami turned around only to stop as a girl in her teens stood before him.

'What they have just told you is a lie' She said.

'Oh…really?'

'Yes. If you want to know what Yugi likes, he enjoys simple things'.

'Simple things?' Yami repeated 'Like what?'

'Like flowers. That sort of thing'.

'And where would I find a flower?'

'There is a beautiful flower on top of the hill, I'm sure Yugi would appreciate that'.

She pointed to something behind Yami, he turned to look behind him to see the hill she talked about, it had little sand on it and was jagged with the rocks on it that poked out.

'Great' Yami muttered, he sighed and turned to it 'If anyone asks where I am, can you tell them a lie'.

'Of course' She agreed.

'Good. Wish me luck'.

Yami walked towards the "Hill" and the girl walked back to the camp.

* * *

After Yugi had finished his chores for the day he looked around for Yami, for some strange reason he craved to see him again. He saw the girl again and decided to ask her.

'Have you seen Yami?' Yugi asked.

'Yes' She replied 'He went up there'.

She pointed to the hill she had directed Yami not that long ago.

'Oh great' Yugi muttered 'Trust him to go up there. Thanks anyway'.

Yugi walked off and decided to follow Yami's path.

* * *

Yami finally reached an edge, he looked around and it was filled with flowers of white and red. He smiled knowing he had found something to give to Yugi. Yami bent down and picked a white one, hoping Yugi would prefer a sensitive white flower then the burning red ones.

'Yami!'

Yami quickly put the flower behind his back, hooking it through his belt. He saw Yugi climbing up, when he reached Yami he gave him a scolding look.

'What was you doing up here?' Yugi asked.

'N-Nothing' Yami lied.

'Then why bother coming up here in the first place!'

'I-I don't know'.

Yugi sighed and turned away 'Whatever lets go back'.

'Are you mad at me?' Yami asked as they started walking back down.

'Yes' Yugi replied.

'You didn't have to find me'.

'Yeah, just let you die on your own. Should've thought of that before'.

'I wouldn't die'.

'This isn't the palace Yami. There are scorpions, snakes, you could fall and kill yourself'.

Yami hung his head 'I'm sorry if I worried you'.

'So you should-'

Yugi stopped speaking as he fell over, landing on his knees and hands.

'Yugi!' Yami went to his side and helped him up 'Are you okay?'

'No' Yugi answered.

He looked down at his knee to see a cut across it and blood running down his leg.

'Yugi you're bleeding' Yami said as he saw the blood.

'It's alright. Just a scratch' Yugi assured.

They both walked down and back to the sands, Yami couldn't help but notice that Yugi was limping due to his cut on his knee.

'Here' Yugi looked up to see Yami holding out his own walking stick for his leg.

'I don't want it' Yugi said.

'But I want you to have it'.

Yugi scowled at him but took it off him 'It won't do your own leg any good'.

Yami shrugged his shoulders and they carried on back to the camp.

* * *

Yami pulled back the drape on tent, Yugi sat on his own as he tried to clean up his cut, but every time he touched it he moved away as it hurt.

'Do you…need help?' Yami asked.

Yugi turned to him but nodded 'Yeah, alright'.

Yami walked in and sat down opposite him, he took the cloth from Yugi's hands and held his leg. He dabbed the cloth on the cut but stopped when Yugi hissed.

'Sorry' Yami apologised.

'It's alright' Yugi reassured 'Don't stop'.

Yami nodded and continued to wipe away the blood, even when Yugi was hissing with pain. When the cut was clean, Yami picked up the bandage and wrapped a little of it around Yugi's knee and tied a knot up.

'Better?' Yami asked.

'Yeah' Yugi pulled his legs up so he could hug them 'Thanks, for helping out now'.

'It's alright. Oh!' Yami put his hand behind his back and took out the flower 'Here'.

Yugi giggled and took it 'What's this for?'

'I just…wanted to give you something. Is it…alright?'

Yugi blushed slightly 'Thank you Yami. It's just perfect'.

Yami smiled knowing he had made Yugi happy. Yugi leaned closer and placed a small kiss on Yami's cheek. Yami blushed to a red colour as Yugi smelt the flower.

'Thank you Yami. I guess this makes up for today'.

'Err…w-what did I do?' Yami asked frazzled.

'About being a climber'.

'Oh, yeah, right. Umm…sorry about that…'

'It's alright. Just don't go up there. I don't want you to die'.

'R-Really?'

Yugi blushed to a red colour and grabbed Yami's swollen leg.

'H-How are you coping?' Yugi asked, changing the subject.

'Umm…it still hurts a bit'.

'Yeah. It looks like you won't be going anywhere too soon'.

'But…I need to get home'.

'You can't with this leg'.

'Couldn't you take me back home?' Yami asked.

Yugi sighed 'I was caught to be a slave there, there is no way I can go back. Even in and out, they might catch me again'.

'But they won't' Yami held Yugi's hands 'If you're with me I'll make sure they won't'.

'I-I don't know…I'd rather wait…'

'Okay then…it's just…Atemu, and my parents will be worried for me'.

'I'm sure it won't be that long Yami' Yugi held Yami's hands tighter 'And I'm sure they'll be waiting for you when you come back'.

Yami smiled 'Thanks Yugi'.

Yugi smiled back, he was sure Yugi was right about everything.

But the one thing he couldn't keep the smile off his face was the fact Yugi had kissed him, maybe not full like on lips-The way Atemu explained it to him-and maybe it was just a way of showing his gratitude, but it was a kiss nevertheless. And he was going to treasure it forever.

*****************************End of chapter 6**************************

Me: 'Ah, it can only get closer and closer'.

Diao: 'How's the new laptop?'

Me: 'Super special awesome!'

Diao: 'You had to quote didn't you?'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	7. The big fight

Me: 'So pissed, so pissed, so pissed…'

Diao: 'So Vann, you mad?'

Me: Glares.

Diao: 'I'll shut up now'.

Chapter 7-The big fight

Heba stood hidden behind a tent, he was glaring and gripping tightly to the cloth on the tent as he watched Yugi and Yami together that day. Yami sat down on the sand and had his bad leg outstretched, Yugi was checking his leg, letting his hands go over Yami's skin.

Yami hissed a little when Yugi touched his shin.

'Ah, sorry, sorry' Yugi apologised.

'It's okay' Yami reassured 'It…doesn't hurt that much'.

'Well, with the redness gone, I'd say you'd be going home very soon'.

Yami gave a small smile 'Yeah. That sounds nice'.

Yugi held Yami's hand and gave him a small smile.

'I'm sure your family has all missed you' Yugi said 'I bet they can't wait to see you again'.

Yami smiled back 'Yeah…I guess so'.

"If only you knew what really bothers me" Yami thought.

Heba was near on the edge of running out there and stopping them, but with his constant grip on the tent, he couldn't move without bringing the tent down.

"This guy…he's my enemy!"

'Who are we spying on?' Amen asked as he put his hands on Heba's shoulders.

Heba jumped back and turned to his father.

'Father! D-Don't jump me like that!' Heba hissed.

'Sorry, sorry' He apologised 'But you shouldn't be spying the privacy of people's lives'.

Heba looked away as his father looked again.

'So, who are we spying on?' He asked again.

'Father, you're mistaken, I wasn't spying on anyone, I just happened to-'

'Ah. Must be Yugi then' Heba froze when he mentioned his brothers name 'I see Yugi clearly from here with Yami-ah!'

He turned to Heba with a playful smile 'You must be getting jealous'.

'D-Don't be silly father. I-I'm not jealous, why would I be?'

'Oh, the fight for a brothers love can be quite a competition' Amen chuckled and turned back to look at Yugi and Yami 'Especially when it comes to brothers love and true love'.

'That is not true love!' Amen watched as Heba glared at Yami 'He's only taking interest so suddenly is because he wants to take Yugi back again! He's trying to lure us into a false sense of security, he'll probably say some sweet words to Yugi about going with him, and then he'll make Yugi his damn slave again! And everyone is falling for it! Even you!' He pointed to his father and took heavy, angry breaths.

Amen smiled and held Heba's hand 'Heba. You can lose you're temper so easily'.

'Father! You're not listening! He's a danger to us all! We should just leave him in the desert!'

'But…wasn't you the one who helped him first?' Amen asked.

'I didn't know! Biggest mistake ever!'

'Heba' Amen grabbed both of Heba's wrists and made sure he was looking at him, this was how he scolded them when they were children 'Yugi isn't inferior to you or me, he is quite capable of making decisions on his own. Perhaps you should find out what your brother wants first before you make his decisions'.

Amen let go of his wrists, Heba rubbed them slightly and looked away.

'But…what if he does…take advantage of Yugi?' Heba asked.

'If he does, I'll make sure he won't do it again' Amen replied with a smile.

Heba frowned at him 'Why do you say that like you're pleased with that?'

Amen patted Heba's head before walking off, leaving his son confused.

"Would dad really castrate him? He doesn't seem the type to do that…"

Heba turned back when he heard his brother laughing, Yami had stood up and was talking with Yugi. They seemed normal at least.

"What does Yugi want to do?"

_'I want to live with Yami in a big house with a big garden. I want to be Yami's whore!'_

"NO! I won't let Yugi be like that! It's just not right!" Yugi and Yami walked off together, Heba watched them until he couldn't see them "Don't worry Yugi, I'll save you from the evil hands of Yami!"

* * *

Yami sat by the sheep, Yugi had gone to get some water for the trough so he promised to stay put until he got back. Yami put his hand in his pocket and took out the necklace he had for Atemu.

It was of the eye of Horus, with a colourful chain with it. He was going to give it to Atemu when he came back from walking around.

He held it tightly in his hand."Atemu…I want to come back, I want to see my family but…I don't quite want to leave yet, please understand that".

Then Yami got kneed in the back, he turned around to see Heba glaring down at him. Yami flinched again.

"Heba looks evil today" Yami thought.

'So, you thought that I would ignore you, is that it?' Heba asked.

Yami stared at him, then slowly turned back to play with the necklace.

'Don't turn your back on me!' Heba hissed.

'I just did' Yami replied.

'Ah! You have no sense of moral! If you was a prince you would face me!'

'Yeah…I am a prince' Yami turned to smirk at Heba 'Shouldn't I be giving you orders?'

'Like hell I would listen to you!'

Yami shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the necklace 'I tried'.

"This guy is starting to piss me off!" Heba thought.

He the noticed the necklace in Yami's hands, and immediately jumped to one thought.

'What is that?' Heba questioned.

Yami looked at him then at the necklace 'It's a necklace'.

'You was planning to give it to Yugi wasn't you?'

'No. Why would I do that?'

'So it can help your sweet talk a bit more! Presents make it look like you care for that person, but it just hides your ulterior motives!'

Yami broke a smile then started to snigger, he had to cover his mouth with his hand as he was laughing so much.

'What's so funny?'

'Is that what you think I'm going to do?' Yami asked through his sniggers 'Seduce Yugi and take him back with me? Heba, you're really funny'.

'It's the truth though isn't it? Admit it!'

Yami took a deep breath and stood up, pocketing his necklace.

'No Heba. I do not plan to take Yugi with me. In fact I'm pining already over Yugi, and I haven't even left yet. I just want to spend as much time as I want with him, is that so hard to believe'.

Heba stared at Yami with a plain face for a while, but it was set back immediately to his glare.

'Liar!'

Yugi looked up when he heard Heba's voice, Yami had managed to catch his arms before he was able to attack Yami and held him back.

'There isn't such a thing for pining over someone who hasn't left! You just think Yugi's pretty and want to use that advantage! You scoundrel!'

Then Heba was drenched with water. They stood still for a few moments and turned to look at Yugi, he held the empty bucket in his hand and also had a glare, but directed at Heba.

'Yugi…'

'Heba, what is the meaning of this?' Yugi asked 'Are you attacking Yami?'

'He provoked me!'

'I don't care! As soon as Yami got here you have been nothing but rude and mean'.

'So have you! You hated him!'

'I also apologised for the things I did to Yami! So you should to!'

'Never!'

'Y-You guys-' Yami tried to interrupt.

'Why are you being mean to Yami?' Yugi questioned 'He hasn't done anything wrong!'

'It's what he's going to do!'

'When did you become a clairvoyant?'

'It's obvious! Anyone can see that he's up to no good'.

'You guys' Yami stood between them as they gave glares to each other 'Lets not fight, lets talk-'

'No one can see that' Yugi spat as he pushed Yami aside 'Do you want to know why? Because only a paranoid person like you would be like that! Yami isn't the bad guy!'

'Paranoid?' Heba repeated.

'Ever since I got back you haven't left my side for one second. At first I thought it was normal, but you never let me do my own thing, and you always had to know what I was doing and where I was going. It got tiring Heba!'

'I was trying to protect you from creeps like him!'

'He hasn't even done anything wrong! How can you judge him like this?'

'Anyone can see that! Maybe at least someone who isn't stupid'.

Yugi glared at Heba hard, Yami took a step back, a little afraid of being too close to them.

'You're my twin, so that must mean you're stupid as well' Yugi remarked.

'Oh yeah? Well mum wouldn't be dead if it was just me!'

Yugi lunged at Heba and they both fell over, Yugi punched Heba in the face a couple of times before Heba rolled over so he sat on top of Yugi and punched him.

'You two!' Yami tried to break them up, but they were so immersed with their fighting they ignored Yami 'Come on you two, break it up!'

Yugi managed to punch Heba so he pushed him over and was about to punch him again, but Heba managed to grab his hands. Yami took the opportunity to wrap his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled him away.

Yugi struggled to get back to Heba, and in his struggle, punched Yami accidentally in the face.

Yugi gasped as Yami set him down and turned to Yami.

'Yami, I'm so sorry' Yugi apologised as Yami covered his cheek 'I didn't mean to, I'm sorry'.

Heba stood up and glared at Yugi, he immediately returned the glare.

'I…I…I don't care anymore' Heba said, his voice strained 'You can do what the hell you like, I'm not going to stop you from now on. Because…I have no brother. I hate you Yugi!'

Heba ran past them and headed back to the camp, Yami turned to Yugi. He was still glaring, but at nothing in particular, and tears were rolling down his face.

'Yugi?'

Yugi busted out crying, he sobbed loudly and tears were running like streams down his face.

* * *

Yami waited as Yugi got a cloth and soaked it in some water, tears still going.

"I know he wanted to do this but…I'm really worried about him. He's still crying".

Yugi took the cloth out of the water and pressed it against Yami's red cheek, Yami took it out of his hands and held it in place.

'Umm…Yugi-'

'I'm fine' Yugi snapped.

'Oh…yeah…if you say so'.

Yugi just stared at the water, watching the water run down his face. Yami sighed and stood up, making Yugi look up at him.

'I'm going to see Heba' Yami informed.

'No. It'll make things worse' Yugi whimpered.

'Well someone has to do something'.

Yami walked off leaving Yugi on his own. He sighed and wiped away the tears on his face, he would be very surprised if Heba actually listened to him.

* * *

Yami soon came to the tent Yugi and Heba stayed in, he could hear soft sobs from behind it so he knew it was Heba.

Yami walked in and looked at Heba, he sat with his back turned and played with something in his hands. Yami walked closer to see it was a small doll.

'Nice doll' Yami admired. Heba jumped but hugged the doll close to him so Yami couldn't see it 'Who made it?'

'None of your business' Heba snapped.

'Was it your mother?'

Heba looked away 'N-No'.

'Oh' Yami sat down 'It was Yugi then'.

Heba jerked and looked slowly to Yami.

'How…did you know?' Heba asked.

'Well, Yugi knows how to sew' Yami said 'And seeing as you had such a big fight with him, it seemed kinda obvious'.

Heba looked away 'It's all your fault'.

'Hmm, maybe'.

'Maybe? Maybe! It is! If you hadn't showed up like nearly dead then we wouldn't have fought at all!'

'Huh' Yami looked up 'I never thought of that'.

'You're so annoying!'

Heba continued to play with the doll, ignoring the fact that Yami was watching him.

'You know, me and my brother, we weren't very close one time' Heba turned slightly so he could watch Yami 'We're half brothers, so we were once trying to fight over who would be the next king. By the time I was seven, it was decided that Atemu would be the next heir, seeing as he was pure Egyptian and I was a half breed as our father put it. At that time, we decided that we should be more like brothers and not rivals. But…there was always a feeling between us'.

'A feeling?' Heba repeated.

'Yeah, I don't know if I did any help every time I got Atemu into trouble, but you and Yugi…because you have a closer relationship, you don't have that feeling. Sometimes, I wished that we didn't have that feeling between us, so then we might be as close as you and Yugi. So, I don't want you two to break up over me. So please, try to apologise to Yugi'.

Heba stared at Yami, a little bit confused 'I don't get what you're saying'.

Yami sighed and put his hand on his forehead.

'It's like…you and Yugi are more closer then probably anyone else. So, you shouldn't say you hate him, because I know you don't, and you know you don't. So…don't say things you don't mean and sort your problems out'.

'But you are the problem!'

'Is it?' Yami smiled at Heba 'Maybe you should think about what is the problem then sort it out'.

Yami stood up and stretched his arms 'I'm going back to Yugi, I have a bad feeling about leaving him alone'.

Yami left Heba on his own, he turned back to the doll. He sighed and hugged it tightly.

* * *

Heba found Yugi with Yami again. They were just talking, Yami trying to calm Yugi down and away from what had actually happened.

"Yugi is…more happier now without me".

_Perhaps you should find out what your brother wants first before you make his decisions…_

"I know what Yugi wants. And I don't want to be in the way".

Yami looked up and spotted Heba, tears forming in his eyes as he watched them.

'Heba?'

Yugi turned around to face Heba but he ran off quickly, Yugi pushed himself up.

'Heba!'

Yugi chased after him, Yami sighed and sat back. Waiting for both of them to return.

Yugi had managed to catch Heba's arm so he could run no further.

'Heba-'

'Go!' Heba cried 'Just go with him! It's what you want!'

'But…why would you-?'

'I want my brother to be happy, but yet, I know you can't be happy until you leave me. So just go, before it gets even more worse!'

Yugi stared as Heba began to cry, his arms found their way around him and Yugi hugged Heba tightly.

'Heba…I don't want to leave' Yugi whispered 'What I want is my brother to be my brother again'.

'But' Heba wiped away the tears 'I did and you still hated me for it'.

'That's because you was mum. I want you to be my brother again. So don't worry over me so much'.

Heba nodded his head and wiped away the remaining tears.

'I-I'm sorry Yugi' Heba apologised 'I-I didn't mean to blame you…'

'It's okay. I forgive you Heba'.

Heba held tightly to Yugi as he cried into his shoulder. He just cried and cried until there was no more tears left to cry anymore. And even still Heba clung to Yugi and refused to let go.

************************End of chapter 7*******************************

Me: 'So has Heba finally accepted Yami?'

Diao: 'Yes'.

Me: 'It was a rhetorical question Diao'.

Diao: 'Oh'.

Me: 'But it's not finished here!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	8. Deadly infliction

Me: 'Hmm…how can I make Yami stay…'

Diao: 'You have something pretty evil going on right?'

Me: 'Kyaa! You figured me out!'

Chapter 8-Deadly infliction

Over the few days there had been some changes.

One noticeable thing was Heba. Before when he had run into Yami or saw him with Yugi, there was an obvious air of hate with him. But instead there was nothing. If Yami saw Heba and said "Hello" Heba would simply reply with a hello as well and that was that. It surprised Yami at first, but he figured it was something that would only get better with time.

The other was Yugi. There was nothing remotely drastic about Yugi, but the subtle changes caught Yami's attention. Like when they spent time together, there would be times when Yugi would go silent and Yami could swear he noticed some pink on his face. On occasions Yami would try to ask Yugi about it, but then he thought it would be best to leave it. If it was important, Yugi would say something.

And the last one was something Yami wasn't entirely happy about.

'Hey' Yugi said when he saw Yami walking towards him 'You must be feeling better'.

'Huh?'

Yugi pointed down to Yami's leg. It's swollen state had gone down, and Yami wasn't limping anymore. His leg was more better then ever.

'Oh yeah. I guess I hadn't noticed' Yami said distantly.

'I'm guessing, if you're fit enough, you'll be home by tomorrow'.

'Tomorrow?'

'Yes' Yugi tipped his head slightly 'Why? Is something wrong?'

'No…it's just…I'll see you again right?'

Yugi blushed slightly and looked away, Yami waited for Yugi to answer, but it seemed that not even he knew the answer.

'I…I don't know' Yugi looked up at Yami and tried to give a reassuring smile 'Maybe. I guess we'll have to see what happens'.

'Yeah…I guess so'.

'Umm…I-I have to help Heba today so…I'll see you later'.

Yugi quickly ran off and caught up with Heba. Yami sighed, he couldn't deny the truth, he might not see Yugi again. So why was it so hard to deal with it?

Yami walked off. If he was going to be leaving anyway, he had to get some things ready before he left.

* * *

Yugi and Heba sat together, they were checking the fruit they had. Being in hot weather, they didn't want them to rot before they ate them.

'Are you okay Yugi?' Heba asked.

'Huh? Why would you ask that?' Yugi questioned.

'You just seem a little quiet that's all. Is there something on your mind?'

'No. Nothing at all'.

'Yugi, we always tell each other our problems'.

Yugi gave a small smile 'There's nothing wrong Heba. I'm just a little spaced out'.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes Heba. I'm fine, really'.

'Well…alright. If you say so'.

There was a scream that made them turn to look, the kids were running away shouting "Snake".

In an instant Yugi and Heba jumped up and ran to where the kids were fleeing from. Yami was kneeled down on the sand, his hand tightly around his right wrist. And near him was a snake hissing furiously at him.

Yugi ran to Yami's side, Heba ran and picked up Yami's walking stick, he swung it at the snake and managed to chase it away for good.

'Yami? Are you okay?' Yugi asked, noticing his heavy breathing.

Yami looked up at Yugi, he took away his hand to show the teeth marks in his wrist and the blood seeping out of it.

'Oh no' Yugi said. Yami then closed his eyes and fell to Yugi's chest 'Yami! Please, stay awake! Heba, help me!'

Heba hurried over and helped Yugi to lift Yami off, he begun shaking and his breathing was sharp and painful.

* * *

They took Yami back to his tent. They bandaged his wrist up all the way up his arm, in hoping that would slow-or even stop-the poison from spreading, but they were too late.

Yami hadn't improved or even changed. He was still taking quick breaths, he was still shaking like he was cold, and he even had begun to sweat. They managed to get some medicine in him and they watched as he struggled to breath. Yugi was sat by his side while Heba and Amen stood.

'Poor boy' Amen said 'What was he doing near the snake anyway? Surely he knows snakes are dangerous'.

'Probably trying to be a hero' Heba muttered. He looked at his brother who remained quiet and still 'Yugi. Lets go'.

'No' Yugi replied.

'Yugi, we've done all we can. We'll just have to hope Yami comes around'.

'I want to stay here' Yugi persisted.

'But-'

Amen put his hand on Heba's shoulder and shook his head. Heba sighed in defeat.

'Alright. But don't forget to eat'.

'I won't'.

Heba and Amen left on his own. He sighed and placed his hand on Yami's forehead, feeling the hot skin against his own, he knew Yami wasn't in a good condition.

* * *

During the days that Yami was ill, it was a rocky time.

There would be moments where Yami seemed to be improving in his health, his breathing was becoming normal, he would stop shaking, and Yugi was sure Yami would come round at some times. But it seemed as soon as Yami was making a recovery, he took a turn and got worse.

They kept giving Yami medicine, hoping it would help him. But if it did, they would just have to wait.

Yugi never left Yami's side for one minute. Heba would have to keep visiting and bringing food for Yugi, worried that he would end the same if he didn't eat. Yugi would thank Heba for the food, and was back to watching Yami. Yugi would sit through all the day and most of the night until he had to fall asleep.

He just prayed that Yami would get better, and hopefully, wake up soon to tell Yugi he was just fine.

* * *

Yami opened his eyes slowly, he still ached and was getting round to the fact he was actually waking up.

He looked around at his surroundings, he was back in his tent. There was a strange numbing feeling in his right wrist, but other then that, there was nothing different.

He felt something move on his chest, so he looked down to see Yugi sleeping on his chest. He blushed heavily and put his hand on top of Yugi's.

Feeling soft skin against his own, Yugi woke up and looked up at Yami.

When he realised he was actually looking at Yami, he gasped and sat up.

'Yami!' Yugi held Yami's hand tightly 'You're awake! You're really awake!'

'I guess you missed me' Yami said weakly.

Yugi smiled and placed Yami's hand next to his 'You don't know how much I missed you'.

Yami gave a weak smile and stroked Yugi's cheek. He had a feeling that Yugi wouldn't leave his side.

* * *

Yugi made sure Yami rested for a few more days just to be sure; there were times when Yami went back to sweating and finding it hard to breath, but a dose of medicine made him better after a nights sleep.

Yugi still refused to leave Yami's side, and when Heba asked why, Yugi would reply that he wanted to keep Yami company. Though Heba speculated a different reason, he couldn't argue back and left them on their own.

It was night, Yugi had come back from eating with the others and brought Yami some food as well. He was sat up and eating the food while Yugi watched.

'Looks like your appetite is back' Yugi chuckled.

Yami blushed slightly and swallowed 'Sorry'.

'That's alright. I'm glad your eating again'.

Yami carried on eating, only making sure he didn't eat so fast in front of Yugi.

'For being ill for nearly two weeks, I'm not surprised you want some food in you' Yugi said.

'It doesn't feel like it's been two weeks' Yami said quietly.

'Well…I guess time flies when you're having fun right?'

'Yeah. I guess so'.

They were silent again, Yami finished off the bread he was eating and stared down at his legs.

'Yugi-'

'Yami-'

They both stared at each other, a little blushed that they interrupted each others sentences.

'You go first' Yami offered.

'No, no, mine isn't important' Yugi assured 'You go first'.

'But I…I don't want to go first. I'm afraid that what I say will make you hate me'.

'Why? Why would I hate you Yami?'

Yami looked away and touched the bandage over his right arm.

'What's wrong?' Yugi asked.

'I-It's nothing. Don't worry'.

'Yami' Yami turned to look at Yugi 'If it's something important. Tell me'.

Yami looked away and took a deep breath.

'Can you…forgive me Yugi?' Yami asked.

'Forgive you? Why?'

'Because…I did something that you might not like'.

'Yami…what is it?'

Yami looked down at his bandaged wrist, he held tightly in his good hand.

'When I got bite…it wasn't…an accident as such…' Yami tried to explain.

'What do you mean?'

'I…I saw the snake and I knew it was poisonous…but instead of trying to get rid of it…I let it bite me…' They stayed silent between them, Yugi not sure what to say 'I thought…I should tell you so I wouldn't have the guilt with me. And I wanted you to be the one I told'.

Yugi stood up without saying a word and was about to walk out, but Yami was quick and caught Yugi by the ankle so he couldn't move.

'Let go!' Yugi growled.

'Please Yugi' Yami begged 'I did it for you'.

'Making me worry endlessly and keeping me separated from everyone. That sounds very nice Yami' Yugi said sarcastically.

'Not like that. I couldn't leave you Yugi'.

Yugi stopped struggling and watched Yami, he couldn't be sure if there was tears or not in Yami's face.

'I didn't want to say goodbye and know it was the last time I would see you. I wanted to spend more time with you because…because…I don't want to forget about you. You are special to me, and I don't want to leave you so soon'.

Yugi shrugged Yami off his ankle and knelt back down, his expression plain.

'If you didn't want to leave, you could've just said so' Yugi said 'You didn't have to try and kill yourself'.

'I'm sorry…'

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami and pulled him close so he rested against his shoulder. Yugi sighed and rubbed his back.

'You're so stupid' Yugi muttered 'If you just said so then you could've stayed a little longer'.

'I'm sorry' Yami whimpered.

Yugi sighed and hugged Yami tight 'To be honest…I didn't want you to go just yet as well. I guess we both learnt our lessons'.

Yami nodded his head and put his arms around Yugi 'What was you going to say anyway?'

Yugi blushed to a red colour 'Umm…I-It doesn't matter now…it's not important'.

'Are you sure?' Yami asked.

'Yes Yami. I'm sure'.

'Okay'.

Yami stayed clung to Yugi during the rest of that night until he felt tired and wanted to sleep. Yugi still stayed with Yami even when he was asleep, he held his hand as he slept, every so often he would curl his fingers around Yugi's hand and then relaxed. It was like a baby when it slept, except Yami wasn't a baby. But it was still cute nevertheless.

Yugi sighed and looked at Yami's still face. He blushed slightly as he thought back to what Yami said.

'You are special to me…'

Yugi sighed. What he had to say would have to wait for another day, but he was sure he would say it to Yami before he had to leave.

**************************End of chapter 8*****************************

Me: 'Poor Yami, but at least he got to be with Yugi'.

Diao: 'That's the only good point you can name?'

Me: 'No! I mean…stuff might happen in the next chapter'.

Agil: 'Yeah. I think that's a good sign' ^^

Me: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	9. Two hearts

Me: 'Just to say, I will be giggling'.

Diao: 'Oh no, not more sadistic stuff'.

Me: 'Come on Diao, apart from sadism, what else makes me giggle uncontrollably?'

Diao: '…'

Me: 'Just find out then'.

Chapter 9-Two hearts

After Yami's snake bite, and a few more extra days of rest Yami was back to normal. And there was nothing else he could do about it now, he had to go back home.

Yugi and Yami stood at the well, Yugi was pulling out a bucket of water. Silence between them.

'S-So, this will be the last time we see each other' Yugi said, trying to make conversation.

'Yeah' Yami replied.

'Y-You have to try and see me again. Or…I'll get very mad'.

'Yeah'.

Yugi grabbed the bucket and held it in his hands. Staring down at his reflection.

'I bet you'll tell your family everything that's happened' Yugi said.

'Yeah'.

Yugi turned to face Yami 'What's wrong?'

'Hmm?'

'You're so distant, I mean, you would talk and talk non-stop and now…you're so quiet. Is something wrong?'

Yami sighed quietly 'I…want to do one thing I guess…'

'What's that?' Yugi asked.

Yami turned to Yugi, he held his face gently in his hands and leaned closer, to brush his lips across Yugi's.

Yugi's eyes widened and he let go of the bucket so it drenched the sand beneath them, he couldn't believe that Yami was kissing him, he was beyond shocked. They stayed kissing for a while until Yami pulled away, they stared at each other in silence. Yugi was frozen where he was with his face burning to a red colour, while Yami remained normal.

'Oh no!' Yugi picked up the bucket 'I-I have to get more'.

Yugi tied the rope around the bucket and lowered it down into the water, hiding his crimson face. Yami stared at him for a while but then walked off and left Yugi on his own.

Yugi watched him walk away and when he disappeared, Yugi blushed heavily and touched his lips lightly, still trying to get round to the fact that Yami had actually kissed him. But did it mean that Yami had feelings for him?

* * *

When it got dark everyone sat around to eat for dinner. Heba sat between Yami and Yugi, they were silent which made Heba suspicious, but he didn't say anything. Yami stood up.

'I think I should get some sleep' Yami said.

'So early?' Amen questioned.

'I'll have to leave early tomorrow anyway' Yami explained 'So it's best if I got some sleep anyway'.

'Okay. Sleep well Yami'.

'I will'.

Yami looked towards Yugi, he was trying hard to keep looking down and away from Yami's gaze. Yami gave up and walked away, when he had gone Yugi gave a sigh and let his face crimson again. Heba didn't fail to notice this.

'Are you alright?' Heba asked.

'Y-Yes. Why would you say that?' Yugi questioned.

'Because your face is red. And you're subdued, is something wrong?'

Yugi shook his head 'Everything is just fine'.

'Well…okay'.

Yugi sighed quietly. He knew he still didn't trust Yami still, so admitting that Yami had kissed him would send him to kill Yami, so that would keep quiet until Yugi had made certain what was going on.

* * *

When Yugi had finished eating as well, he didn't go back to his tent. Instead he went to Yami's.

He was still asleep so Yugi ended up watching him sleeping peacefully. He sighed, this was the last time he was going to see Yami, and he wasn't sure how to feel. Happy that Yami was going back to his family, sad, angry. It was like he had been born again and was getting to know what each feeling was.

'Do you often watch people sleeping?' A voice asked.

Yugi broke out of his thoughts to see Yami smiling at him. He blushed again.

'I-I was just…Uhh…I-I was just…'

Yami gestured Yugi to come closer, Yugi did shakily and knelt by Yami's side. Yami smiled and held Yugi's face in his hands.

'I'm going to miss you' Yami whispered.

'I-I'll miss you too' Yugi whispered back.

Yami leaned closer and closed his eyes but Yugi moved back.

'Y-Yami…w-what am I to you?' Yugi asked.

Yami stared deep into Yugi's eyes and smiled slightly.

'My heart' Yami replied 'I…I love you Yugi'.

Yugi blushed heavily as Yami leaned closer again so they were mere inches from each other.

'Please…return my feelings Yugi' Yami begged. And then he let their lips touch.

Yugi was still surprised by the kiss, just like the one before. But this time Yugi closed his eyes and kissed back.

He wrapped his arms around Yami as they kissed passionately, enjoying the pleasure of each others kisses.

Yami pulled Yugi closer as he fell backwards so Yugi was leaning over him as they continued kissing. Yami licked Yugi's lips in amidst of their kissing, Yugi gladly opened his mouth to let Yami slip his tongue inside, he explored around Yugi's mouth getting a small moan of pleasure from him.

They broke the kiss when they both needed air, they stared at each other both slightly panting. Yami put his arms around Yugi and hugged him tightly.

'I'm not going to let you go Yugi' Yami whispered.

'I don't think I would want you to' Yugi whispered back as he put his hands on Yami's chest.

Yami rested his head against Yugi's and closed his eyes.

'I love you Yugi' Yami whispered 'So much'.

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes to see skin. He was confused but as he looked up he saw Yami's peaceful sleeping face.

He blushed heavily and checked that he was still clothed, being so close he couldn't help but be careful, but he was sure he and Yami didn't do anything sexual.

Yugi watched Yami as he slept undisturbed, hugging Yugi's small body close to his. Yugi smiled slightly and rested his head against Yami's chest, listening closely to his heartbeat, the thing Yami said that Yugi was himself. Yugi didn't need to doubt his feelings for Yami.

'Yami, we thought you-'

Yugi looked up to see Heba standing at the entrance to the tent, he looked between Yugi and Yami. Seeing the tight embrace they were in and sharing the same bed, it gave Heba the wrong idea and Yugi knew it too.

'H-Heba…I-It's not what it seems' Yugi slipped out of Yami's arms and stood up 'W-We just…fell asleep…w-we didn't do anything. I swear'.

'But I…I don't know…' Heba said distantly.

'Please Heba' Yugi took hold of his hands 'Believe me, we didn't do anything. W-We just fell asleep, that's all'.

'B-But I…' Heba turned to look at Yugi, giving a glare 'What was you're doing in here anyway?'

'Oh…I…err…W-Well…I wanted to say goodbye…I-I must've fallen asleep and I-'

'What was you two doing?' Heba asked, getting rather impatient.

'I-I-Why do you care?' Yugi took back his hands 'It's not got anything to do with you'.

'It's just like I thought. He was seducing you! I knew it! You all said I was paranoid, but I was right!'

'He wasn't seducing me because…because…because I'm in love with him!'

Heba stared at his brother as Yugi blushed heavily at his words.

'I-I love him very much. And I'm not ashamed to say it. So, if you have a problem with that then…you're going to have to do a lot more then just shout at me!'

There was a groan and they turned to see Yami sitting up in the bed and running his hand through his hair.

'Why are you two so loud?' Yami asked groggily.

'Yami…did you hear what I said?' Yugi asked. Yami removed his hand and smirked 'Oh no!'

Yugi hid his blushing face in his hands as Yami chuckled. Heba just glared at them both.

'See if I won't do something' Heba threatened, and then he left.

Yugi and Yami stared at each other 'What's wrong with him?' Yami asked.

'He's jealous' Yugi explained. He knelt down by Yami 'You're such a pain to love'.

Yami smiled 'Why?'

'Because you are'.

They leaned closer together so their lips touched again and they shared a passionate kiss together.

* * *

When they stepped out they stood in front of Amen with Heba by his side.

'Heba has told me what he had seen and his speculations' Amen said seriously.

Yugi quickly held Yami's hand and squeezed it slightly, a little scared about what his father had to say.

'And all I have to say is…' He walked up to Yugi and put his hands on his shoulders 'I'm very happy for you Yugi'.

'Father!' Heba hissed.

'Thanks dad!' Yugi wrapped his arms around his father and hugged him tightly.

'As long as you're happy I don't mind who it is' Amen reassured.

'God!' Heba kicked the sand. Yugi stuck his tongue out to Heba.

'Actually' Yugi pushed himself away from his father 'I decided on something as well'.

'Oh?'

'I-I'm going with Yami' This surprised Yami and he turned to Yugi 'I-I don't want to say goodbye yet, so I'm going with him as well'.

'Yugi, you don't have to' Yami reassured.

'But I want to'.

'Yugi' Amen held Yugi's face so he was sure he was looking directly at him 'Is this what you want to do?'

'Yes. It is'.

'Then I won't stop you'.

Yugi smiled as Amen let go of him.

'I'm coming to!' They turned to Heba 'I have to go!'

'Why?' Yugi asked.

'Because…when you come home, you'll be all alone, and that's not safe. If I come, you'll have me. I want to go too!'

Yugi and Yami looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, they couldn't argue, they couldn't stop Heba even if they wanted to.

* * *

Everyone helped pack things for Yugi, Heba and Yami. Every so often Yami would look towards Heba and he would give a glare, it was like when he first arrived, some things never die it seemed.

Soon everything was ready. Yami walked up to Yugi.

'Yugi, do you want to ride with me?' Yami asked.

Yugi smiled 'Sure-'

'Yugi is riding with me' Heba said as he grabbed his arm 'Come on Yugi'.

Heba dragged Yugi away before they could stop him, so they left it like that. Yami climbed up on his horse and held the reins, Heba was the first one to climb on and Yugi followed after.

'Follow Heba and Yugi' Amen said 'They know the way. Don't loose them'.

'I won't. I promise'.

Amen walked over to Yugi and Heba, giving them both tight hugs.

'I will miss you both' He said to them.

'We'll miss you too dad' Yugi said 'But we won't be gone long'.

'I know. Be safe'.

'We will'.

They whipped the reins on the horses and they took off into the desert, Amen stood and watched as they soon black shapes against the hot sand, they made their way towards the city.

****************************End of chapter 9***************************

Me: 'After some long chapters, he's finally getting his butt back there'.

Diao: 'He's been there for like what? Weeks? And you've only just made his feelings known and decided to send him back?'

Me: 'I was planning, that's all'.

Diao: 'Planning for what?'

Me: 'Oh Diao. What is the only thing in my stories where people have to fear of?'

Diao: 'Oh…'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	10. Home sweet home

Me: 'So, was everyone waiting?'

Diao: 'No'.

Agil: 'I was!'

Me: 'One supporter. Nice'.

Chapter 10-Home sweet home

They rode through the desert for hours.

Yami occasionally looked towards Yugi and he met is look with his own, but Heba always caught them so rode a little faster then Yami, making sure they couldn't look at each other. Heba had gone back to the Heba Yami had known when he first met him.

Soon they caught the glimpses of a city and as they walked closer it grew and grew in front of them. They stopped the horses so they could look at it.

'Welcome home' Yugi said.

Yami turned to smile at them 'Thank you. Both of you. Race you to the gates'.

Yami whipped the reins and he rode off through the sands and towards the city, Heba soon followed his lead and soon they were running through the city itself, heading towards the palace.

* * *

Two guards standing at the palace gates looked up when two horses charged towards them, barely stopping in front of them. One of the riders they easily recognised as Yami.

'Prince Yami?' They said in disbelief.

'I'm glad you can remember me' Yami chuckled 'Open the doors for me and my companions'.

'Yes sir'.

They quickly did as they were told and opened the gates for them, they rode their horses in and to the stables where they climbed down and tied the horses up, Yami was fast with this and first to finish, so ran out.

'Yami, wait for us!' Yugi called after him.

'I can't!' Yami called back 'They probably think I'm dead!'

Yami ran off so Yugi and Heba quickly hurried after him. They ran through the palace, Yami kept looking around for signs of people, but it seemed empty.

Yami then heard people talking and hurried to where he thought it was coming from, Yugi and Heba trying to keep up with him. They soon came to some large double doors, Yugi and Heba was exhausted when they finally caught up with Yami.

'Yami…don't go…running around' Yugi panted.

'But they've all been worried about me' Yami defended, and he pushed back the large doors.

There was a flood of music and voices, there was dancers dancing to music and people with wine and talking. When the doors opened everyone turned to look at Yami, Yugi and Heba and started whispering to each other. They walked in-Heba and Yugi giving looks at people-while Yami headed straight to the throne.

'Yami?' Atemu questioned.

Atemu stood up from the throne and walked towards Yami, when they got close enough, they got into a tight hug.

'I thought I'd never see you again' Atemu said in their hug.

'I thought I'd never see you again' Yami said.

Heba grabbed Yugi's hand so he knew he was paying attention.

'Let's go' He whispered and pulled Yugi away.

'But, Heba-'

They both walked into some guards and they managed to grab them both.

'Hey, let us go!' Heba growled.

'Don't worry, they're with me' Yami explained.

'Sorry sir' The guards said and let go of Heba and Yugi.

'Take them to a spare room' Atemu ordered 'I'm sure they'd like their rest. Yami, you come with me'.

Yami and Atemu walked off one way an Heba and Yugi were lead another way.

* * *

Atemu took Yami through the corridors and opened a door, it was Yami's room. He headed inside and flopped down on his bed. He curled up and grabbed a pillow close to him.

'Man I missed this place' Yami muttered, he then sat up 'Where's dad? I'm sure he misses me'.

Atemu stared at Yami like he had done something wrong, Yami stood up.

'What's wrong?'

'Yami…dad got ill and…well he died'.

'H-He died?'

'Yeah. I promised him I would find you'.

Atemu looked up at Yami as tears started to fall down from his face. Atemu walked over to Yami and hugged him again, letting him cry onto his shoulder.

'I'm sorry Yami' Atemu apologised 'I'm sure your mother wants to see you'.

Yami nodded his head and pulled away from Atemu, Atemu lead Yami out of his room and down to another room where his mother was. She turned around and when she saw Yami, she got up and ran over to him. She hugged him tightly when she saw his tears and stroked his hair as he cried into her shoulder.

Atemu left them as it was. Yami had a lot of catching up to do, and he didn't want to get in the way.

* * *

Yugi and Heba were shown a guest room, Heba fell backwards on the bed and closed his eyes. He sighed.

'I'm so exhausted' He muttered, he climbed up so he laid on the bed comfortably 'We'll leave as soon as we can right?'

'Heba!' Yugi hissed 'I haven't said goodbye to Yami yet!'

'Then say it! I don't like this place. Why do you have to be so fancy?'

'Just one day. Please?'

Heba sighed and hid his face in a pillow 'One day. Now leave me to get some sleep. Or I'll get cranky'.

'Thank you, lord Heba'.

Yugi giggled and left Heba on his own and went to find Yami. If he had a day left with him, he didn't want to waste anytime he had with him.

* * *

When it got dark, Yugi snuck to Yami's room and spent some time with him there as he had a lot of things to do.

Yugi laid on Yami's bed as Yami rested on his chest, he held Yugi's hand while Yugi-using the other hand- stroked his hair.

'I'm sorry about your father Yami' Yugi said 'You must feel terrible'.

Yami sighed 'Sort of. I wasn't even here for him'.

'I'm sure he's glad you're safe. And he's gone to a better place, you know that'.

Yami smiled slightly 'At least he won't he won't have to deal with me and Atemu arguing'.

Yugi chuckled and hugged Yami tighter 'See? There's still some good in it'.

'Yeah' Yami closed his eyes and listened to Yugi's heartbeat 'I'm going to miss you'.

'Me too'.

They stayed silent, enjoying being within each other's arms and listening to the night sounds.

'Lets get married' Yami whispered.

Yugi looked down at him 'What?'

'Sure. If we get married, we don't have to be away from each other. And we love each other, so why can't we get married?'

'Probably because one of us has to leave our families. Either I come and live with you in the palace or you come and live with me. And I don't think a prince would live with my family'.

Yami looked up at Yugi 'And you won't live in the palace right?'

'It's…It's just not my life Yami'.

'Yeah, alright' Yami rested his head comfortably again 'Sorry I mentioned it'.

'Yami, it's not that I don't want to marry you. I just…we live in two different worlds. I will always love you'.

'And I'll love you too' Yami whispered. He yawned and snuggled into Yugi's chest 'I want to fall asleep on you'.

Yugi giggled and put his arms around Yami, bringing him closer.

'You might as well. I don't want to leave you for a long time'.

'Thank you. Will you be here tomorrow?'

'Uhh…Yes. But Heba wants to leave as fast as he can, so…tomorrow is all we have'.

'We can try to persuade him otherwise'.

Yugi giggled 'I like that idea a lot. I'll try, but I doubt it'll work'.

'You never know unless you try'.

'Wasn't you going to sleep?'

Yami chuckled and held Yugi's hand tightly in his 'Goodnight Yugi'.

'Goodnight Yami'.

Yami fell asleep quickly and after that Yugi fell asleep, laying in each others embrace throughout the night.

*****************************End of chapter 10*************************

Me: 'This was surprisingly short'.

Diao: 'And we all know why'.

Me: 'Hehehehe, only three chapters away Diao'.

Diao: 'I sense Yami Vann coming quickly'.

Me: 'Well they all got back safely, lets see if anything else will happen next time'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	11. The plan

Me: 'Okay, I felt a little ashamed for not writing much in the previous chapter, so I decided to do the next one'.

Diao: 'Liar. You just wanted to get to chapter thirteen as quick as you can right?'

Me: 'Oh you figured me out. And also because stuff happens in this chapter, hehehe…good naughty stuff'.

Chapter 11-The plan

The next morning, after everyone had got prepared for the day, Yugi went in search for Heba. He was in the room they were given, he had just put on his tunic and was brushing it slightly. He turned around but jumped when he saw Yugi.

'What was you doing?' Heba questioned as he caught his breath back.

'Sorry' Yugi apologised 'Actually, I wanted to ask you something'.

Heba looked at him skeptically 'What is it?'

'Please can we stay here longer'.

'I already said that we're leaving tomorrow. And I've already decided'.

'Please, I know I won't see Yami for a long time, and I couldn't bear to leave him without saying goodbye'.

'Why is it so hard to say a few words to him?'

'Please Heba'.

Heba crossed his arms and turned around, Yugi rolled his eyes and bowed.

'Oh Heba, lord and god over me. Please send your mercy on me, and let us stay for one more day'.

'That's much better' Heba looked at his brother 'Fine. For one day, just so long as I don't have to see Atemu'.

Yugi stood up to full again 'What do you mean? Don't you like him?'

'He's stubborn, arrogant and pigheaded'.

'Did…he say something to you then?'

'Yes. Yes he did'.

_"Oh. It's the peasant"._

Yugi watched his brother as he tapped his foot in annoyance.

'But Heba…we are peasants' Yugi pointed out.

'I know that. But the way he said it, it made it sound like we were dirt or something. I mean, we saved his brother! How dare he say that to me!'

'Well, if you can stay away from Atemu, we can stay, right?'

'Yes, yes. We'll leave the day after tomorrow. How do I let you talk me into these things?'

'Because I'm your brother' Yugi hugged Heba tightly 'Thanks anyway'.

'Go away before I change my mind'.

Yugi giggled and let go of Heba, running out to find Yami.

* * *

Yugi spent the whole day with Yami, hardly leaving him for a moment.

When it got dark, Yugi-once again-snuck to Yami's room. As soon as he got in the room he was brought quickly into an embrace by Yami and they started kissing again.

When they broke away, Yugi put his head in Yami's chest and let Yami stroke his hair.

'How did you convince Heba?' Yami asked.

'I have my ways' Yugi said mysteriously.

'Oh please tell me, it might work against Atemu'.

Yugi giggled 'Say, speaking of Atemu, Heba has grown a resentment against him'.

'Really? What did he do?'

'He insulted Heba slightly'.

'Oh, Atemu would do that. He has a way of saying the wrong things to the wrong people'.

'Oh well, I'm sure Heba will live as long as he doesn't see Atemu again'.

'Sounds good. But, we can right?'

Yugi smiled 'Of course'.

'Good. Because I had some plans for you'.

'What kind of plans?'

'Ones you'll like'.

Yami leaned closer and kissed Yugi again, Yugi raised his arms and wrapped them around Yami as he kissed back. Yami leaned Yugi back slightly so they both fell on the bed. Yami licked Yugi's mouth, begging to enter his mouth. Yugi opened his mouth so Yami slipped his tongue in and begun to explore Yugi's mouth again. Yugi moaned and tangled his hands in Yami's hair as he enjoyed the kiss, Yami let his hands slip to Yugi's sides and stroke them slowly.

'Yami I wanted to-'

They broke from the kiss and looked up and saw Atemu standing at the door. He looked between both Yami and Yugi, laying in each others embrace.

'Something you wanted Atemu?' Yami asked, casually.

He glared at his brother 'Talk' And with that he walked out.

Yami sighed and stood up from Yugi's arms 'Be back in a minute'.

Yami walked out of his room and shut the door behind him, he followed Atemu who lead him down the corridor before turning to him.

'Care to explain?' Atemu growled.

'What's to explain?' Yami questioned 'Unless you need a lesson about romance?'

'Don't be so stupid! You know damn well you can't be with a peasant!'

'Can and will. You won't stop me, I love Yugi'.

'I am pharaoh! I can do what I please, and if I say you won't see that peasant again, you won't'.

'Try and stop me'.

'Don't test me brother'.

'Half brother. And I won't take orders from you, you're not dad'.

Atemu glared at Yami 'No. I'm not, but I'm the new pharaoh and you will listen to me!'

'Fine!'

Yami turned around and was heading back to his room.

'Where are you going?' Atemu questioned.

'To bed' Yami replied, he opened the door and slammed it shut.

Yugi was sat on the bed and looked up when Yami came back.

'What happened?' Yugi asked.

'Atemu wants me to leave you'.

'What?'

'Don't worry' Yami walked over to Yugi and kissed him on the forehead 'I'll persuade Atemu to change his mind, and if that won't work…I'll think of something. But for tonight, we should spend the night in our own rooms, deal'.

Yugi sighed and reached up to kiss Yami on the lips 'Very well'.

'Goodnight Yugi'.

Yugi got up and opened the door 'Goodnight Yami'.

Yugi shut the door leaving Yami alone, Yami sighed and flopped down on the bed. He put one of his arms over his eyes.

'At least I think I can persuade him' Yami muttered 'I can't bribe him, or threaten him…I'll think of something'.

* * *

Yugi got back to his room where Heba was waiting for him, Yugi explained to Heba that Atemu was denying Yami and himself from being together. Heba was sat on the bed-Yugi behind him-with his arms crossed.

'Well…he has some sense' Heba muttered.

'Heba!'

'What? I didn't like you being with him anyway'.

'You sound a lot like Atemu'.

'I do not! He's so…annoying! At least I have morals and sense. I do admit he is harsh to do that though, but it makes sense. I mean, he's a prince of Egypt, and we're nobody. You have to think sense Yugi'.

'Uh-huh' Yugi crawled closer and put his hands on Heba's shoulders 'You look a little strained, want me to give you a massage?'

Heba looked ahead, knowing his brother was up to something 'Sure, why not?'

Yugi started to massage Heba's shoulders, Heba enjoyed the massage, but he knew his brother had another meaning behind it.

'You know, Atemu is lonely' Yugi said 'I'm sure if he had someone with him he'd be much softer. Someone who is kind, and caring, and smart, and understandable, then maybe he wouldn't be so much of a jerk'.

Heba turned around to look at his brother.

'Yugi, are you asking me to seduce Atemu?' Heba asked.

Yugi smiled nervously 'Maybe…a little'.

'Yugi!' Heba stood up and faced Yugi 'What you're asking me is wrong!'

'Please Heba, you don't have to do much, just flirt a little' Yugi assured.

'Yugi! I would rather die then flirt with that…man!'

'Heba, please calm down-'

'Calm down! How can I calm down? If the pharaoh knew what you was asking we'd both get killed!'

'But he won't-'

'And what if he fell in love with me! No way would I ever want to love him back!'

'Well…it might help-'

'No Yugi! I won't do this for you! Why would you even ask me something like this?'

'Heba!' Yugi stood up and held his brother's face, calming him down and making him look into his desperate eyes 'He will separate me and Yami…I can't live without him. Please, for me'.

Heba took one look at the desperate, sad eyes. He sighed and took Yugi's hands away.

'Fine. I'll do it, I'll do it, but don't you ever do that to me again'.

Yugi smiled 'Thank you Heba, you're the best brother ever!'

* * *

The next morning, Heba was already up before Yugi, he was still upset by the fact he couldn't see Yami again.

Heba looked up as he heard another person walking towards him, probably the last person he wanted to see.

Atemu.

They looked at each other briefly then Atemu carried on walking past him.

'Morning pharaoh' Heba greeted, but Atemu ignored him.

"Oh I wish you will lose your throne soon" Heba thought.

_'Thank you Heba, you're the best brother ever!'_

"But…I promised Yugi. Damn I hate his eyes!"

'Atemu' Atemu stopped and turned to Heba 'Uhh…what are you doing now?'

Atemu looked at him questionably 'Sword training. Why?'

'I…Uhh…wanted to know if I can come and watch'.

'Watch?'

'Yeah' Heba turned to Atemu and smiled 'I've never seen a king fight. It would be nice to see it'.

Atemu stared at Heba and turned back 'If you really want to. I won't stop you'.

'Thanks'.

Atemu started walking again so Heba quickly followed him, he scowled at the back of Atemu.

"The things I do for you Yugi. You owe me big time".

* * *

Heba followed Atemu out to the grounds of the palace, there was a man waiting for him and they began their training.

Heba sat far enough to watch them fighting, and yet not to get accidentally hurt by them. He sat hugging his knees and watching, a little uninterested. He couldn't believe how boring training for war was, then again it was Atemu he was watching.

After a lengthy fight between a guard, Atemu won, bringing him down against the sand.

"I could've beaten that guy much quicker then he could" Heba thought.

He shook his head and started clapping, hoping it will convince Atemu otherwise. Atemu turned to Heba to watch him clapping, the guard stood up.

'Looks like you have a fan' The guard chuckled.

'An unwanted fan' Atemu corrected and walked over to Heba 'What are you clapping for?'

'Because…it was amazing' Heba stood up and smiled 'I'm sure if you face any enemy in battle you'll win no doubt'.

'Obviously'.

Heba frowned at him but quickly changed it to a smile 'What are you doing now?'

'Important things that don't concern you' Atemu said, he wiped away the sweat from his forehead 'So don't think about tagging along with me'.

Atemu walked off leaving Heba on his own, Heba sighed and ran his hand through his hair, it looked like it was a difficult mission from the start.

* * *

Atemu was in the main room with Seth by his side, he was showing Atemu some scrolls and talking to him while Atemu listened. They were interrupted as the door opened, they looked up to see Heba poke his head round the door.

'Sorry' Heba apologised 'Looking for my brother'.

'Heba. Come over here' Atemu said.

Heba nodded his head and walked slowly to them. Atemu turned to Seth and took the scrolls from him.

'Thank you Seth, I think I can do this on my own'.

Seth bowed and quickly left, shutting the doors behind him. Heba turned to Atemu.

'What did you want?' Heba asked.

'Nothing special' Atemu said as he began to read the scrolls 'Thought you might do for entertainment, after all you are a peasant'.

Heba glared at him, he wished he could go right up to Atemu and punch him a few times, he would love to see Atemu's reaction. But Heba stayed glued to where he was, remembering Yugi's eyes.

"I hate you Yugi".

Heba pulled a smile and walked up to Atemu on his throne, standing by his side.

'So, what you doing?' Heba asked.

'Nothing much. Just a few cases'.

'Hmm? Can I see?'

Atemu looked at him but showed him the scroll 'Suit yourself'.

Heba leaned closer, but decided top shove Atemu's arm out the way so he could sit on the arm of his throne. Atemu gave him a quick glare but left it at that. Heba looked at the hieroglyphs written across the paper.

"How can people read this?" Heba thought.

'So…Uhh…what are you going to do then?' Heba asked, not wanting Atemu to know he couldn't read it.

'I don't know. This man has cheated on his wife and she wants a divorce, but isn't a woman supposed to stick with her man'.

Heba looked away 'You're such a sexist' He mumbled.

Atemu looked up at Heba 'Did you say something?'

'Uhh…I said…You're correct' Heba smiled 'But maybe on this occasion, you should let them split. Perhaps they can find better partners suited for them'.

Atemu looked back to the scroll 'You telling me how to rule now?'

'No. Nothing like that'.

'Good, because I wouldn't want you to think like that'.

Heba scowled at Atemu as he picked up another scroll and read it, but he had to carry on for Yugi.

'What's this one then?' Heba asked as he leaned closer to read, putting his hand-unintentionally-on Atemu's arm.

Atemu looked down at the hand and then back to the scroll. He sighed and rolled it up.

'This isn't good' Atemu said as he set the scroll on the other arm of his throne.

Heba looked at him confused 'What's wrong?'

'I think I'm too bored of doing this' Atemu explained 'So I'm taking a break'.

'Oh? Can you do that?'

'I'm pharaoh. I can do what I want. And right now I want some fun'.

'Fun? Like what exactly?'

Atemu looked up at Heba and smirked, making him even more confused. And it happened to fast for Heba to remember how he even ended up in Atemu's lap.

Atemu had his arms around Heba so he couldn't escape from his strong grip, and he just stared at Heba. Heba blushed heavily and pulled at his arms.

'A-Atemu, what are you doing?' Heba asked flustered.

Atemu then placed his lips on the skin on Heba's neck and started kissing up and down on it, Heba gasped and tried to get out of Atemu's grip, but he held tightly to Heba so he couldn't escape.

"Oh no! He's going to rape me!"

'A-Atemu, w-what if someone comes in?' Heba stuttered, but Atemu took no notice to what he said.

Atemu then put his lips over a spot on Heba's neck and started to suck on it, Heba whimpered slightly and tried to push Atemu off of him, even though he knew it was futile.

Atemu then let one hand stroke over Heba's ankle and it travelled up his bare leg, Heba tried to wriggle out of it, but still couldn't. Atemu's hand soon reached his thigh and he slipped his hand underneath Heba's tunic.

'Please…stop' Heba begged.

'I thought so' Atemu whispered. He then threw Heba to the floor, Heba sat up and rubbed his back as he had hit it hard and glared up at Atemu, he stood up and crossed his arms over his chest 'It's not fun when the same thing is done to you is it?'

Heba stood up and glared at him 'Trust me I didn't enjoy any part of it'.

'Oh really? Then why bother? Or do you think it's fun to try and sleep with pharaohs?'

'No'.

'Then why the sudden interest?'

'Because I did it for my brother. Unlike some people I know'.

'And what is that supposed to mean?'

'It means that even though I don't like your brother, I would never ban Yugi to not see him again, it's selfish'.

'You don't know the first thing about being a pharaoh, so don't judge me'.

'I already have'.

Heba walked off and down a corridor, Atemu sat back in his throne sore about his argument.

* * *

Yugi looked up when he heard Heba come in, they stared at each other in silence until Heba kicked the table and took heavy breaths.

'Did…it not go well?' Yugi asked.

Heba turned to glare at him 'Never, ever ask me to be with that man again' Heba growled 'He is pure heartless!'

'Heba…was it really that bad?'

'Yes! Yes it was! Don't even try to convince me to try again because I won't! I'm sorry Yugi, you'll just have to deal with your problems!'

Yugi looked down at the sheets as Heba started pacing backwards and forwards. He couldn't let go of Yami.

* * *

Yami and Yugi managed to meet up that night, sitting in the gardens of the palace. Yugi was crying hard and hid his face in Yami's shoulders, Yami had his arm around Yugi and stroked his back.

'Come on Yugi' Yami reassured 'Don't cry'.

'I-I can't help it' Yugi whimpered 'I-I'm never going to see you a-again'.

Yami sighed, He knew it was bad, even he knew he was going to miss Yugi. All he could do was try to comfort Yugi.

'It'll be fine Yugi'.

Yugi shook his head 'N-No it won't. I-I don't want to leave you'.

Yami rested his head on Yugi's and stroked him some more, then he got an idea.

'Yugi' Yugi looked up at Yami as he grew a smile 'I just thought of something'.

'What?'

Yami leaned closer and whispered his idea into Yugi's ear, Yugi listened to it all and smiled along with Yami when he finished.

'That sounds so bad' Yugi giggled.

'I know. But it will teach them both a lesson. What do you say?'

'Hmm…I think I'm going to have to go along with it'.

Yami leaned closer and kissed Yugi on the lips quickly, they smiled at each other when they parted.

'We have to be quick' Yami said 'So make sure Heba won't see you'.

'I won't. I'll be back in a few moments'.

Yugi got up and hurried off back into the palace, Yami followed his lead and headed to his own room. It felt good to be doing pranks again, hopefully this one will make Atemu realise that Yami would do anything to be with Yugi.

*****************************End of chapter 11*************************

Me: 'I wonder what their plan is'.

Diao: 'It's so obvious'.

Me: 'Or is it? You never know with me, I'm so sneaky'.

Diao: 'Like hell you are'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	12. Bribery

Me: 'So now we'll know what their super plan was'.

Diao: 'Yes, you're just planning for chapter thirteen aren't you?'

Me: 'You can read me like a book, lets get it going!'

Chapter 12-Bribery

The next morning Atemu was already up, he sat at the table and ate what they had to offer for breakfast. Seth sat by his side as well as some other priests.

The doors opened and everyone looked up to see Heba at the doors with bags hooked on his arms, he glared at Atemu who carried on eating.

'Have you seen my brother?' Heba asked.

'No' Atemu replied.

'Thank you'.

Heba shut the doors and everyone started eating again, Seth leaned closer to Atemu.

'You seem to not like the boy' Seth whispered.

'I don't. He is what my father described, people so…scheming etc'.

'What did he do to offend you?'

Atemu looked at him 'It's best left forgotten'.

There was a scream that made everyone look up, Atemu jumped up and ran out with everyone following after him.

* * *

Everyone came to the stables where Heba stood, the bags dropped to the floor and seemingly still.

'What's wrong Heba?' Atemu asked.

'My horses!' He pointed to where his horses would've been tied up 'They're missing!'

Atemu sighed and run his hand through his hair 'That's what you was screaming about?'

'Horses don't just untie themselves and run off! Someone stolen them!'

Atemu turned to the men who had followed him 'It's nothing lets go back'.

'Wait!' Heba turned to Atemu 'Where's Yami?'

Atemu shrugged his shoulders 'I don't know. Still asleep I guess'.

'Damn it! They abandoned me!'

Atemu watched Heba as he kicked the bags hard and cursed to himself.

'What are you talking about?' Atemu asked.

'They left me here!' Heba growled 'Mine and your brother ran off, and didn't even consider me!'

Atemu stared at Heba, and then he started to smirk.

'Don't smirk at me!' Heba hissed 'Just give me a horse so I can find them and kill them both!'

Atemu turned 'No'.

'What?'

'All of my horses are trained for war and for nothing else. Especially for peasants'.

'Then what am I supposed to do? Stay here?'

'No, I'll throw you out of the palace, you'd just take up too much space'.

Atemu walked away leaving Heba on his own, Heba glared at the floor and picked up his bags.

'Good! Because I wouldn't want to stay any minute longer in a place like this with you!' Heba shouted, he carried on back to his given room.

* * *

Atemu sat on his throne, his head in his hand as he tried to think things through again. His brother had disappeared once more and he had no idea where he was, it was very bad.

Seth walked up to Atemu while he was thinking and stood next to him.

'Are you alright my pharaoh?' Seth asked.

'I have to find my brother and knock him out of this stupid fantasy of his' Atemu explained 'But I don't know where to start'.

'May I?' Atemu nodded his head 'I heard you was throwing the peasant out'.

'Of course'.

'It might do a bad damage to your reputation pharaoh, keeping a peasant and then discarding him'.

'Well he hasn't been much of a guest, and what has he got to do with anything? He is not my main priority'.

'No, but he does know where your brother might be. And he can tell us the way'.

Atemu looked up at Seth 'You think he went back with the peasant?'

'He might've done. You did say they shared a strong relationship'.

Atemu sighed 'And if I get rid of Heba, that'll be the last time we have a chance of finding him' Atemu sighed and thought about it for a moment 'Fine. But I will get it out of him, even if I have to hurt him for it'.

'Atemu, don't go sadistic'.

Atemu smirked and stood up from his throne.

'Who said I was going to be sadistic?' Atemu questioned.

And with that he walked away.

* * *

Atemu opened the door to Heba's room, he sat on a chair looking out the window, everything packed and ready to go. Atemu shut the door but Heba remained where he was.

'I didn't think I would get the honour of the pharaoh kicking me out' Heba joked.

'I'm not kicking you out' Atemu said.

Heba turned to face 'Oh god, why not?'

Atemu scowled at him 'It wouldn't look good if I made someone like you leave my care'.

'Okay. So what's the real reason?'

Atemu sighed 'You are the only person who knows where your family lives. I think Yami has gone back there and-'

'And you want me to tell you the way' Heba finished, a smirk across his face.

'Yes. That's what I want'.

'I see' Heba chuckled 'But, I might not tell you'.

'I will force it out of you one way or the other'.

Heba laughed 'Then I will tell everyone around that the pharaoh was so desperate he would torture an innocent person. I'm sure everyone would love to hear that'.

Atemu glared at him 'Are you familiar with blackmail?'

'Oh I'm familiar with it'.

'Heba, you will tell me'.

'I'm sorry pharaoh' Heba stood up 'But if you want something from me then you'd have to something better then threatening me, because I won't say'.

Heba walked past Atemu and opened the door, walking out into the corridor. Atemu got up and followed Heba.

'What is it you want from me then?' Atemu asked.

Heba turned to Atemu 'Why don't you try and find out?'

Heba carried on walking again, leaving Atemu confused, and slightly annoyed.

* * *

Heba walked around the gardens of the palace, trying to think of a way for him to get back home himself, so he didn't have to stay any longer in the palace.

'Food'.

Heba stopped and turned to Atemu who had been secretly following him.

'Pardon?'

'You and your family are poor' Atemu explained 'I can give you and your family all the food you could dream of, if you tell me how to get to Yami'.

Heba looked at him, turned and carried on walking.

'No'.

Atemu scowled at Heba but caught up with him.

'What about the finest jewellery in the world? You could buy anything with them'.

Heba turned to Atemu, making him stop.

'Are you aware of the term, bribery?' Heba asked.

'Don't treat me like an idiot. I know my vocabulary' Atemu said.

'Then don't treat me like an idiot. If you really want to bribe me then I suggest you should do something better'.

Heba continued walking, Atemu close by him. Atemu glared at him, trying to think of a new approach.

'What else would a peasant want then?' Atemu asked.

Heba climbed up on the wall of the pond and walked along it 'Use your imagination. If you have one that is'.

Atemu glared ahead and thought to himself for a while.

'How about houses for everyone here in the city?' Atemu suggested.

'Not bad' Heba looked at him 'But no'.

'How about houses built where they are?'

Heba sighed 'No'.

'What if they were the best houses designed?'

'No, no, no to houses'.

Atemu sighed 'Well…what about frequent medical care for all of your people?'

'Thanks, but as far as I know, no one is ill. So we don't need that'.

'What about the finest clothing for everyone?'

Heba jumped down from the pond wall, walked up to Atemu and poked his chest.

'No. You can try and keep bribing me all you like, but let me tell you one thing. You can't make me trade my trust to my brother for anything, and I mean anything'.

Heba turned and walked away, continuing to explore the grounds. Atemu sighed and sat down on the small wall of the pond, trying to think of a new plan to get Heba to tell him how to find his brother.

* * *

Heba walked down the corridor to his room that evening, he had enough of teasing Atemu so wanted to retire to his room.

'Heba!'

Heba groaned but stopped to turn to Atemu.

'I don't want to deal with you' Heba said and was about to walk away.

But Atemu caught up with him and pushed him against the wall, forcing Heba to stay where he was.

'I've had enough of you' Atemu growled 'Now, you are going to tell me where my brother is so I can bring him back here'.

'No'.

'Now listen here-'

'Or what? You'll send me to the dungeons and have me chained, starved and beaten until I spill?'

'You have no idea what you're messing with'.

'I think I know the risks. And no matter what you threaten me with I will never tell. Not a single word'.

Atemu glared at him as Heba returned the glare.

'Damn you!' Atemu hit the wall by Heba, making him flinch slightly 'Why do you keep your lips sealed!'

'Because I have a brother I look out for'.

Heba ducked out from under his arms and carried onto his room, Atemu watched him walking away, glaring at him all the while.

"Heba, what does it take to make you tell me?"

***************************End of chapter 12***************************

Me: 'Hmm, I wonder what it does take'.

Diao: 'Oh god, you're getting excited I can tell'.

Me: 'Hell yeah I am! Hehehehehe, chapter thirteen, chapter thirteen, chapter thirteen'.

Diao: 'Run away everyone before you get pulled into the curse!'

Me: 'No don't! It's a special twist! You have to find out what Atemu has to do to make Heba tell him!'

Agil: 'Well, whatever way you chose, review and maybe stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Me: 'You have to!'


	13. A breakthrough

Me: 'And then Atemu whipped Heba hard, making him scream out for forgiveness and mercy'.

Diao: 'What the hell are you typing?'

Me: 'Hehehe, nothing'.

Diao: 'I knew it was a bad idea for you to write this'.

Agil: 'If you're not old enough or don't like, **Don't read between the bold!**'

Chapter 13-A breakthrough

Heba got ready the next morning, wondering how he could tease Atemu that day if he asked Heba where Yami was. Heba smiled to himself, even though his brother left him there to be tortured by being with Atemu, he was enjoying making Atemu going crazy.

He skipped down the corridor and was about to get himself some breakfast, he stopped when he heard Atemu talking with Seth, getting the better of him he stopped to listen to their conversation, peeking into the main room.

Atemu sat on his throne, his head in his hand as Seth was trying to cheer him up it seemed.

'Don't worry Atemu' Seth reassured 'We can find your brother without Heba'.

Atemu sighed 'But he would be much more useful, why can't he just help?'

'Because he's stubborn' Seth put his hand on Atemu's head 'Don't worry, we'll find Yami'.

'Yeah, I hope so'.

Heba looked down at his feet and moved away from the door, he felt a little guilty. He did want to look after Yugi-knowing Atemu would do all he could to keep Yugi apart from Yami, but he still felt guilty that he was getting Atemu worried over his brother. Heba sighed and walked away, he never thought he would make such trouble.

* * *

Heba walked around, but found Atemu in his room, he sat by a senet table and played with some of the pieces.

'Hey' Heba said quietly.

Atemu looked up at him but instantly looked away. Heba sighed and let himself in, sitting opposite of Atemu.

'How…is it going?' Heba asked.

Atemu glanced to him 'What do you think?'

Heba looked down at his hands 'I-I'm sorry'.

'What for?'

'I didn't mean to…stress you'.

'You already have'.

'But…it is your fault. If you wouldn't try and part them they wouldn't have run away'.

'I'm only doing what is best'.

'Well obviously it isn't'.

Atemu put the pieces on the board and looked away, Heba sighed and picked up a spool.

'How do you even play this?' Heba asked.

Atemu looked back at him 'You don't know?'

Heba shook his head so Atemu sat round properly..

'Me and Yami used to play this game a lot when we were kids, I can show it to you if you want'.

Heba looked up, a little taken back by Atemu's offer but nodded anyway. Atemu showed Heba the basic aim of the game and all the rules, even played a little game with Heba, just to see if he understood.

And all the time he did, he smiled slightly. And he was nice, it took Heba by surprise at how nicer Atemu was when he was relaxing and not being pharaoh. It made Heba even more guilty for thinking he was a mean person, when it was probably all due to stress, and he was a contributing factor to it.

* * *

Atemu took off his shirt, at the end of the long day, all he could think of was some good needed sleep.

Someone knocked on his bedroom door, he wondered who it could be so late, but passed it off.

'Come in' Atemu said.

The door opened and Heba poked his head round it, he blushed slightly when he saw Atemu's bare chest.

'I-I…M-Maybe it was a bad idea' Heba muttered as he was about to shut the door.

'Heba' Heba looked back to see Atemu gesturing him to come in. He walked in and shut the door behind him, making sure not to look up, he knew he would only embarrass himself more.

'What was it you wanted Heba?' Atemu asked as he took off his jewellery and set it on a table.

'I-I just…wanted to say sorry'.

Atemu turned to him 'You already did'.

Heba shook his head 'No. It wasn't enough. I'm sorry I…caused so much trouble. I guess when we first met, I just thought you would be arrogant and stuff-even though you did seem like it-and well…I've caused you to be really stressed and stuff. I just thought if I wouldn't tell you where your brother might be, you might understand and not be so harsh'.

Atemu sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

'To be honest…I might've been…jealous' Atemu said quietly.

Heba looked up at that one word 'Jealous? You like Yugi?'

'Hardly' Atemu smiled slightly 'But to be allowed to hold someone close to you…it must be nice'.

Heba smiled slightly 'Yeah, I guess so'.

Atemu turned to Heba 'Heba, what is it you want most?'

'Huh?' Heba looked down in thought 'I don't know. I guess I won't know until I find it'.

Atemu walked over to Heba and cupped his chin, making him look up, Heba blushed when he met Atemu's crimson eyes.

'I think you do' Atemu whispered.

He then leaned closer and kissed Heba on the lips.

Heba was surprised by the kiss and ended up staring at Atemu as he kissed him passionately, he put his hand round the back of Heba's neck as he kissed him and his other hand held Heba's waist.

Atemu broke away from the kiss, but almost instantly kissed him again. Heba's face was of crimson colour as Atemu kissed him, he wasn't sure how to react just yet.

Atemu leaned on Heba, making them both fall over and land on the bed.

(**Hmm, lemon starts here?**)

Atemu kissed Heba passionately on the lips, licking his lips sometime during it. Heba wasn't sure how he should've reacted, but instead he closed his eyes and opened his mouth for Atemu. Atemu slipped his tongue into Heba's mouth, exploring inside it, Heba moaned at the pleasure and wrapped his arms around Atemu.

Atemu let his hands go down to the bottom of Heba's tunic, pulling it up until it came in the way and they had to break the kiss for Atemu to pull it off, so then Heba laid naked underneath him.

Heba quickly realised what Atemu had planned, crimsoning heavily he managed to get himself out from under Atemu's body and sat at the top of Atemu's bed, his legs brought up so Atemu couldn't see much of his body.

'I-I think you must be mistaken' Heba said flustered 'I-I never wanted any of this'.

Atemu smiled and crawled up the bed so he was close to Heba again, he put one hand on one of Heba's knees and they stared at each other. Atemu leaned closer and placed his lips back on Heba's as they started a passionate kiss.

The lips soon lead down to Heba's neck and then down to the chest, and when the legs came in the way, Atemu gently pushed them down flat against the bed and reached down to lick Heba's member.

'Ah! Atemu!' Heba exclaimed.

Atemu quickly took Heba into his mouth and started to suck on it, Heba gasped and grabbed the sheets as Atemu sucked harder on him. Heba couldn't stop the moan and couldn't hold back anymore.

'Atemu!' Heba cried as he released into Atemu's mouth.

Atemu stayed where he was until he drank every drop of release, Atemu looked up at Heba, he had his head pushed down into the pillow and was panting slightly. Atemu smiled and sat himself in-between Heba's legs, he placed a finger against Heba's entrance and slipped it in, making Heba wince slightly.

'It'll be alright' Atemu reassured, he circled around Heba's entrance and added a second finger and then a third.

He continued to stretch Heba until he was sure Heba was ready, so removed his fingers. Heba whimpered slightly from the loss inside him.

Atemu smirked, knowing Heba wouldn't have to wait long.

He positioned himself at Heba's entrance and let himself enter slowly.

Heba gasped and grabbed the bed sheets again as he tried to endure with Atemu's intrusion. When Atemu was in all the way, he checked on Heba, he was breathing heavily and had his eyes closed. Atemu kissed up and down Heba's neck as he waited for him to adjust, Heba gave breathless moans with every touch.

Soon Heba was ready, so Atemu pulled out of him and thrust back in, hard and fast.

Heba cried out as Atemu struck his prostate and wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck. Atemu carried on at that pace, striking Heba's prostate each time and making him cry out each hit.

Heba was arching his back every time and wrapped his legs around Atemu's waist, bringing him deeper into him.

Atemu soon felt himself reaching his end, so he let his hand go between their bodies and grasped Heba's member, stroking it in time with the thrusts.

Soon Heba felt himself reaching his climax and he couldn't hold back.

'ATEMU!' Heba cried as he released over their chests and stomachs.

Heba's muscles tightened around Atemu, he gave a few more thrusts before reaching his end.

'HEBA!' Atemu groaned as he released inside of Heba.

(**Hmm, end of lemon?**)

They stayed tense for a while, breathing heavily and regaining their senses.

Atemu pulled out of Heba and rolled to one side, pulling the covers over himself. He turned to Heba who was also catching his breath back.

'You alright Heba?' Atemu asked.

Heba gave a weak nod, but he wasn't sure what to feel like. He had just been bedded by the pharaoh himself, he wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel, but it was surreal he knew that much.

Atemu reached over and pulled Heba close to him so he rested against his body, breaking out of his thoughts. Heba blushed when he saw Atemu's smile.

'I want to hold you always' Atemu whispered 'I never want to let you go'.

Heba blushed heavily as Atemu rested his head against his and hugged him tightly, Heba just put his head against Atemu's chest and tried to think things out. Did it mean that he was Atemu's lover now? He wasn't sure just yet, but he didn't want to ruin the moment as he quite enjoyed it.

And soon he fell asleep, along with Atemu next to him.

*****************************End of chapter 13*************************

Me: 'Yep. That was the dreaded chapter 13'.

Diao: 'What are you talking about? Nothing bad happened in it. You lied!'

Me: 'Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't. Who knows?'

Diao: 'I know you're crazy'.

Me: 'Yep'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	14. Truths

Me: Evil grin 'Hehehehehe'.

Diao: 'I told you not to fall for it, but you all did'.

Me: 'Ahahaha, I just love being mean!'

Chapter 14-Truths

Heba groped around the bed, looking for the warmth of Atemu in his sleep. But there wasn't one.

Heba opened his eyes wearily but the bed was empty, only he laid in it. Heba looked around Atemu's room for a short moment before laying in the bed and staring up at the ceiling, thinking to himself.

He was thinking back to the memories of last night, with him and Atemu being together. Heba blushed and pulled the covers more over him, as he remembered he was naked underneath, and Atemu had seen him naked to make it worse.

He never thought he would be with Atemu. He could've sworn they were going to be hating each other for a long time, and yet it appeared not.

"I just have to wait for Atemu to say those words, and then I'll have a big decision to make".

The doors opened so Heba sat up and wrapped the covers around him, but it was only Atemu. He smiled when he saw Heba awake and walked over to him, sitting on the bed and letting his hand stroke the side of Heba's face, making him blush some more.

'How are you feeling this morning?' Atemu asked.

'F-Fine thank you' Heba stuttered.

'That's good then' Atemu kissed Heba on the forehead, making him whimper slightly.

'A-Atemu' Atemu looked at Heba and waited 'I-I can…show you where Yami might be'.

Atemu lit up 'Heba thank you!' He hugged Heba tightly making Heba blush even more 'I can have my brother back! And we can tell them about us'.

Heba laughed nervously and pulled away 'Maybe we can skip that part'.

Atemu chuckled 'Very well then' Atemu kissed Heba on the lips 'Thank you Heba'.

Heba smiled slightly in return and Atemu ruffled his hair.

'I can go…as soon as I get my clothes back on' Heba said.

'You?' Heba nodded 'Well, I wouldn't want you to go alone'.

'T-That's alright. I-I've done it many times before'.

Atemu smiled 'Okay then. If you say so'.

* * *

After Heba got dressed and ready for the journey, Atemu leant him a horse of his so he could go get Yami.

Heba climbed up on the horse and looked back down at Atemu who smiled at him, Atemu held Heba's hand.

'Don't be too long' Atemu said.

'I won't' Heba reassured, he was about to ride off but looked down at Atemu, who gave him another smile.

'Be safe' Atemu said.

'I-I will'.

Heba whipped the reins and he rode off into the city. Atemu stood and waited until the gates closed and he couldn't see Heba anymore. Seth walked up to his side seeing the smile on his face.

'What's made you so happy?' Seth asked.

Atemu turned to Seth 'I'm about to find my brother, I'll be expecting him tomorrow I think'.

Atemu walked away from Seth, leaving Seth confused.

* * *

Yami watched Yugi as he slept beside him in his arms, he smiled as Yugi nuzzled into his chest and slept some more.

Yami and Yugi decided to go back to Yugi's home in the desert, seeing as it was the only place Atemu didn't know about and they were sure Heba wouldn't tell him-or at least hope not-But that wasn't all.

On the way, they agreed to marriage, and as soon as arrived, they were married. So now Yugi and Yami were husbands to each other. It was something to show how strong their love was and that they wouldn't part for nothing-and a little to further infuriate Atemu and Heba.

Yami brushed Yugi's bangs out of his face and gave him a small kiss on the forehead.

'Sleep well Yugi' Yami whispered.

He slipped Yugi out of his arms and got up and dressed for the day. Although he was a prince and meant to appreciate the good life he had, he quite enjoyed spending time out in the desert and working throughout the day, it made him feel useful.

"Maybe I can sort something out with Atemu" Yami thought as he left the tent.

No one else was awake yet, so he had the place to himself. He stretched his arms in the air and checked the surrounding area, nothing seemed different. It was going to be another day.

* * *

When Yugi and everyone else had woken up, they had breakfast and everyone was already back to work.

Yugi was at the well and was struggling to lift the bucket out.

'Need a hand?' Yami asked as he pulled on the rope.

'Oh Yami' Yugi quickly untied the bucket and put it down by the well 'Thanks'.

'No problem' Yami leaned closer and kissed Yugi on the lips.

Yugi wrapped his arms around his neck as they kissed passionately. They broke when they heard a child shouting "horse". Yami and Yugi hurried off to see a horse riding towards them.

'Bet it's Atemu' Yami whispered.

'Bet it's not' Yugi whispered back.

The horse pulled up and Heba jumped down looking between his brother and Yami. Yugi looked at Yami and smirked.

'Shut up' Yami muttered as he ruffled Yugi's hair.

When Yugi sorted his hair he turned to Heba and smiled.

'Brother-'

'Don't even start' Heba warned 'I'm still very mad at you for leaving me behind, and it'll take a year or more to make up for it, understand?'

Yugi nodded his head and held Yami's hand for reassuring.

'So, Atemu got you to do his dirty work then?' Yami joked.

Heba shot a glare to Yami, making him flinch.

'He didn't have to make me, I wanted to do it' Heba hissed 'And you're are very mean to your brother mister'.

Yami looked at Heba surprised 'Sorry…'

'Heba, Yami was only joking' Yugi defended.

'Yeah…I know…but Atemu has changed, he understands you two love each other'.

They both raised an eyebrow together 'Really? How do you know?'

Heba blushed and looked away 'I-I know these things'.

"Because we shared each other" Heba thought.

Yami looked down at Yugi and intertwined his fingers with Yugi's.

'Yugi? What do you think we should do?' Yami asked 'Give Atemu another chance?'

'Well. If Heba says he's changed, I'm all for it. Who knows, it could be for the better'.

'Yeah, and then I get to rub it in Atemu's face'.

Yugi giggled and hit Yami on the arm. Heba watched them but turned away, they were truly in love, and he wasn't even sure about Atemu. Even if they had been together, perhaps Atemu didn't feel the same way.

'Heba!'

Heba looked up to see his father and gave him a big hug while telling his father about his trip to the palace.

* * *

The next morning, they were getting ready to leave for the city once more. Yami helped Yugi up onto his horse, sitting him in front of him so he could put his arms around Yugi.

'Ready?' Yami asked as he kissed Yugi on the neck.

'Ready' Yugi assured as he giggled 'Heba, you ready yet?'

Heba didn't answer, just climbed up on his horse. Yugi turned to Yami who only shrugged his shoulders.

The reason he was silent towards them was because the previous night, Yugi had told Heba that he and Yami were married. Even though he didn't mind them being a couple, marriage was something he wasn't expecting so he ended up being silent towards them.

Yami whipped the reins on the horse and looked towards Heba.

'Try and keep up Heba' Yami said as he took off.

Heba whipped the reins and followed them out into the desert.

As they walked out into the desert Yami and Yugi ended up kissing each other and Yami pulling Yugi closer to him. Heba watched them every time, he looked away and thought if he and Atemu could be like that, which lead him back to his and Atemu's night. Heba blushed heavily as he remembered Atemu's soft touch against his skin, and his lips gracing his own.

'Hey Heba!'

Heba snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see he had trailed off and was going in a different direction to Yami and Yugi.

'Do try and keep you Heba' Yami said.

'R-Right' Heba got his horse back to them and they carried on through the sands.

* * *

They soon got to the city and they were let in straight away to the palace, guiding their horses to the stables. They opened the doors to the main room where Atemu sat on his throne, he stood up as they walked in.

'Second time you've come back Yami' Atemu joked.

'Heba says you've changed' Yami held Yugi's hand 'Does it mean what I think it does?'

'We need to talk Yami' Atemu walked over to the door 'Important things'.

Yami shrugged his shoulders and followed Atemu out, leaving Heba and Yugi on their own.

'So…what did you do to change Atemu?' Yugi asked.

Heba blushed and looked the other way 'N-Nothing'.

'You must've done something'.

Heba shook his head, Yugi sighed and waited for Yami to come back. Heba couldn't even begin to tell Yugi he had a night with Atemu, not only would Yugi might not like it, he would tease Heba about it-after all he had said to Yugi he hated him, it would be too much to endure.

* * *

Atemu took Yami to his room, he shut the door behind him so they were alone.

'What did you want to talk about?' Yami asked as Atemu sat himself down in one of the chairs.

'Nothing' Atemu answered 'I just needed to get you away from that peasant'.

Yami rolled his eyes 'He has a name'.

'He's still a peasant' Atemu stood up and walked up to Yami 'And you have no right to be with him'.

Yami glared at Atemu 'I have every right. You're not changed, you're still the same'.

'Did you think I would be nice and happy for you?'

'I thought so'.

Atemu chuckled 'Yami this is serious'.

'What did you do to Heba to make him believe so?'

Atemu smirked 'He was foolish enough to believe what I said'.

'Oh, you are so going to die'.

Atemu turned to glare 'Anyway, there's this princess that's coming soon. Maybe that'll snap you out of your fantasy'.

'I won't be marrying anyone'.

Atemu turned to him and crossed his arms 'And why not?'

Yami smirked 'I'm already married'.

Atemu's face fell 'You didn't?'

'I sure did'.

Atemu grabbed Yami by the shoulders 'Divorce him, now!'

'No!' Yami shrugged Atemu off 'I don't care if you take my right to the throne away or all that crap, because I would much rather live in the desert with the one person I care about'.

'You're making a huge mistake'.

They glared at each other, until Yami broke into a small laugh, making Atemu confused.

'You know, I was about to say you're just like dad' Yami chuckled 'But I'm wrong. You're much more worse then dad. At least he would have the decency to understand situations'.

'Don't you dare! I'm the eldest!'

Yami shook his head and walked over to the door 'Bye Atemu'.

'Yami! Come back here!'

But Yami shut the door on him, leaving an angry Atemu inside.

* * *

Yugi and Heba looked up when they saw Yami walking towards them, very angry.

'Yami? Yami what's wrong?' Yugi asked.

'Atemu that's what' Yami growled 'Come on, we're getting out of here'.

'But-But what happened?'

'Best left unknown and Heba' Yami turned to Heba 'I don't know what he did, but he's used you. I hope you know that'.

Heba looked at Yami, taking in how serious he was, and then he hung his head.

'You coming with us this time?' Yami asked.

'Yeah…I have to get my things'.

Heba went off in one direction while Yugi and Yami went to the stables. As Heba walked down the corridor Atemu was walking opposite him. Heba felt all his rage of betrayal build up and he stormed up to Atemu, making him notice.

'You…You bastard!' Heba screamed as loud as he could, and then he slapped Atemu. Hard round the face, Atemu covered his cheek and looked at Heba, surprised he had hit him 'I hate you! I hate you so much! I thought you wanted to be with me, I thought you might've actually had feelings for me like a real human! But to you I was nothing! Someone I could please easily to get what you want!'

Atemu took his hand away to show the red mark on his cheek.

'It worked though, didn't it?' Atemu said.

'That's not the point! I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, not since then!' Heba looked up at Atemu, tears rolling down his eyes 'I love you! I want to be with you! And you just throw it back at me!'

Atemu stared at Heba, but then looked down at his feet as if he couldn't bear to look at him anymore.

'I hate you Atemu! I never want to see you again!'

Heba ran off to grab his belongings, tears running freely down his face and crying loudly. He quickly packed his bags and joined Yugi and Yami down in the stables, they watched him worried as he fixed his bags onto the horse, still crying.

'Heba? Are you…okay?' Yugi asked.

'I'm fine' Heba snapped, he climbed onto his horse and held the reins 'Lets get out of this god damn place'.

Yugi quickly joined Yami on the horse and they were let back out, running off through the sands once more.

Atemu stood on a balcony as he watched them disappear again, Seth walked up to him and noticed the red mark.

'How did you get that?' Seth asked.

'No where' Atemu said quietly 'Seth…what's the word where you do something bad, and then something bad happens to you?'

Seth stood in thought for a while 'Comeuppance?'

Atemu looked at him, then back out over to the city.

'Yeah…that sounds like it. I think I have had my comeuppance'.

********************End of chapter 14**********************************

Me: 'There will never be a good chapter thirteen!'

Diao: 'But this is fourteen, all the bad stuff happened a chapter after'.

Me: 'Yes, but the main bad thing happened in chapter thirteen, therefore, making it bad once more'.

Diao: 'Whatever you say captain'.

Me: 'Yes. Face the truth! But now, what will happen? Will it be, a happy ending?'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the last chapter!'


	15. Finale

Me: 'Ah, after my evilness I feel better. But still…I feel a little teary'.

Diao: 'Come on Vann, you can do it'.

Me: 'I shall complete it, I shall, I shall'.

Chapter 15-Finale

It had been a few days since they had got back from the palace, and there was no sign of Atemu returning to find them, so they were left out there-but it didn't bother them much.

Yugi was cleaning the fruit, sitting on his own, that was until a pair of arms wrapped around his neck.

'Hello Yami' Yugi said as he held one of Yami's hands 'What is it you want now?'

'Can't I see my favourite husband?' Yami joked.

'I'm your only husband' Yugi corrected, he turned to Yami and kissed him on the lips.

Yami pulled Yugi closer as they kissed passionately, Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck as he felt Yami's tongue on his lips.

Yugi pulled away though.

'Heba!'

Yami looked up to watch Heba. He didn't seem to notice Yugi and Yami and carried on walking, his head hung and looking very gloomy. Ever since they came back from the palace, after nearly a whole day of crying Heba wouldn't respond to anyone. He hardly ate, he kept to himself and looked like he was going to start crying again.

Heba carried on walking, Yugi sighed and put his head on Yami's shoulder.

'I'm getting worried about him' Yugi muttered 'What did your brother do to him?'

'I don't know' Yami said, he took Yugi's arms from around his neck and stood up 'Perhaps I can talk to him'.

'Okay then'.

Yami followed Heba hoping he could sort out-whatever was wrong with Heba-for the better. Heba was at the well pulling out the bucket and holding it in his arms, Yami crept up behind him.

'Do I call you Heba or brother-in-law?' Yami joked.

'Heba' Heba replied quietly.

'Well, at least you're speaking now' Heba walked past him so Yami followed him again 'Listen. You're upset and you're making everyone worried, I just want to help'.

'I'm fine' Heba said as he set the bucket down.

Yami sighed but smiled 'You know, when we were kids, me and Atemu, he pushed me in the large pond in the grounds'.

'The pond?' Heba repeated 'Why did he do that?'

'I don't know. I think I was teasing him again, well anyway, it took him a day to apologise to me'.

'A day?'

'Yeah. I think with Atemu, he always got in trouble for the things I did, so he doesn't really know when he does get in trouble or not' Heba turned to him and looked at him 'Well, it seems like that. You have had to live with him to understand what I mean, but do you know what? He always apologised. Sooner or later at least. So I'm sure whatever Atemu has done, he'll be right here to apologise'.

'You really think so?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'He's Atemu. I'm sure he will. Does that help?'

Heba nodded his head slightly and then threw himself at Yami as he cried into his chest, Yami just put his arms around Heba and stroked his back until he stopped crying and had calmed down.

* * *

The next day Yugi was trying to cheer Heba up again, thought it didn't help much as Heba was still depressed. They looked up when they heard something, seeing a horse rider coming towards them.

Heba immediately knew who it was and tugged on Yugi's clothes to get his attention.

'Don't say where I am' Heba said before he ran off.

'Heba!' Yugi looked around and saw Yami 'Yami! Come here!'

Yami looked up to see Yugi waving at him, so he quickly joined by his side, seeing the rider getting closer.

'Ah I see' Yami said as he put his arm around Yugi's waist 'Don't worry. It'll be fine'.

Yugi nodded his head and held Yami's hand. The horse pulled up in front of them and Atemu climbed off, he stared at Yami and Yami stared back.

'Atemu' Yami said.

'Yami' Atemu said. He looked between them both and sighed 'I haven't come to argue, I wanted to see Heba'.

'Well he's-'

'Over there' Yami pointed to Heba's tent.

Atemu nodded his head and walked over to it, Yugi looked up at Yami, mouth opened. He knew Heba would murder Atemu given the chance.

'Yami!' Yugi hissed 'What are you doing?'

'Don't worry. It'll be fine' Yami reassured. He then grab Yugi's hand 'Lets go watch'.

Yugi was dragged behind Yami as they disappeared round the side of Heba's tent.

* * *

Atemu looked inside the tent, Heba had his back turned and was holding the small doll in his hands again, turning it every so often and playing with it slightly. Atemu walked in, but wasn't sure what to say.

'Heba'.

Heba jumped at his voice but kept where he sat, hugging the doll tightly.

'I-I don't want to talk to you' Heba said 'Go away'.

Atemu knelt behind Heba, knowing he wouldn't get Heba to look at him.

'I've…hurt you, so I've came to apologise' Atemu explained.

'I-I don't want your apologies'.

Yami and Yugi managed to slip their heads under the tent and watched, luckily Atemu or Heba didn't spot them.

Atemu looked up at Heba, he moved forwards so he could wrap his arms around Heba and pull him close into a tight hug. Heba blushed heavily for being in Atemu's embrace once more, something he had missed truly.

'I'm sorry Heba' Atemu said quietly 'I didn't know you'd get feelings for me…I just…' Atemu sighed and rested his head against Heba's shoulder 'I love you too'.

Heba felt that he was going to cry, but he decided to keep up his tough image and hold back his feelings and the urge to cry.

'It's not everyday a pharaoh would proclaim his love to a peasant such as me' Heba said.

Atemu smiled slightly 'Then I'm just abnormal then. Because I would do anything to show my love to you'.

Heba looked up at Atemu who smiled at him.

'Please forgive me Heba. I'll do anything to make it up, even throw myself into the Nile if you'd want it'.

'No' Heba smiled slightly 'You don't need to kill yourself'.

'Okay. I'll keep it in mind'.

Heba leaned closer as did Atemu and their lips touched, Heba couldn't deny he had missed Atemu's touch and lips and craved dearly for them again.

Yami put his hand over Yugi's eyes-making him pout-and they left Heba and Atemu kissing on their own, without having to know they were watching.

Heba wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck as they kissed more passionately, Atemu pulled Heba close as they kissed. When they broke from the kiss they smiled slightly at each other.

'I love you' Heba whispered 'But do that to me ever again and I will murder you' Heba threatened as he poked Atemu in the chest 'Understand?'

'I think I do' Atemu said, he kissed Heba on the forehead 'But you don't have to worry, I won't ever hurt you again'.

'Good'.

Heba rested his head against Atemu's chest as he hugged him close, stroking his arm.

'Heba, will you come live with me in the palace?' Atemu asked 'You know I can't stay here, but if you come with me-'

'Atemu' Heba looked up and smiled 'I don't need to think about it, I'll go with you'.

Atemu smiled and hugged Heba some more.

* * *

When they had both got ready to leave, Heba and Atemu shared the same horse, Yugi and Yami were sending them off.

'Aren't you coming with us Yami?' Atemu asked.

'Well I…' Yami put his arm around Yugi and pulled him close 'I think I might stay here. I quite enjoy it'.

'Suit yourself'.

'And Heba, don't let Atemu push you around'.

Heba chuckled 'I won't. Never ever'.

Atemu rolled his eyes 'Goodbye brother'.

'Goodbye pharaoh'.

Atemu whipped the reins so they took off into the desert, they stood waving at them until they were sure they couldn't see them again.

'Do you think they'll be okay?' Yugi asked 'I mean, they did seem to hate each other at first'.

Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi on the head 'I'm sure they'll do just fine. You don't need to worry about them'.

'Okay' Yugi held Yami's hand 'I guess everything has come to the better right?'

'Yeah. Definitely'.

* * *

Me: 'That's it'.

Diao: 'That's it'.

Me: T_T

Diao: 'Oh god'.

Me: 'Well…I'd like to thank everyone who had read it. You all made me happy and laugh and all the positive things. It had to end, you know it did. Not sure about a sequel, I might do it I might not, depends how things go'.

Diao: 'I know you will. I can tell'.

Me: 'Hehehe'.

Everyone: 'Thank you for reading and reviewing!'


End file.
